Waiting for Wendy
by OtterKay
Summary: Set at the end of Operation Save Henry. Mary, in debt to Rumplestiltskin, agrees to go to Neverland to defeat Peter Pan. She thinks it should be easy enough, except that Pan insists she isn't who she thinks she is. As spells begin to break, Mary finds herself in the middle of a deadly game between bitter enemies. Rated T for dark themes and mild language. PeterxOC/Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. Let's dive into this. I am a normally very canon writer, however I did take some artistic license in a few areas.**

**Some clarification for this story: **

**-Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin's father (though the resentment between the two is still there)**

**-Pan did not go to Storybrooke (this part will be explained)**

**-I've taken into account most everything. Anything that looks like it could be an error is most likely intentional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, Peter Pan, or any recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

_You know that place between sleep and awake?_

_The place where you can still remember dreaming._

_That's where I'll always love you._

_That's where I'll be waiting._

_-Peter Pan_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had far more people in his shop than he particularly wanted. Since their return to Storybrooke only a few hours prior, the Neverland band celebrated Henry's rescue as if they had not a care in the world. But Rumple knew better than to rest for even a second with Pan still out there. So instead he stood there, contemplating the game changer that was their last encounter.

_ Rumplestiltskin squared off against Pan, who stared at the hourglass that counted down the moments until his demise. Pandora's Box was in the Rumple's grip, waiting to be opened._

_ "Do not think I don't know what you are holding, Rumple. Nothing enters or leaves Neverland without my knowledge," said Peter as he stepped towards his foe._

_ "Then you know just what I plan to do next." Rumple stared at the boy he had once been so close to. He'd expected this part to be easy; to bring him solace even. But that was not the case. With a heavy heart, he began to open Pandora's Box when Pan's voice rang out._

_ "Wait," Peter interrupted. "How about a deal?" Pan's face broke out into a grin. "I will let Henry leave with you."_

_ "In exchange for what?" The response was second nature for Rumple._

_ "Should Henry desire to come back, and trust me, he will; you will not stop him. If he wants to come back and give me his heart, then he will." Pan walked until he stood nose to nose with his guest. "And as for you, Rumplestiltskin. I never want to see your face in Neverland, again." The bargain seemed almost too good to be true._

_ "And what makes you so sure Henry will want to return?" Rumple questioned._

_ "Because all kids do." Peter stepped back and arched his brow. "When you and your little family fail him, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."_

_ Rumple contemplated as Pan focused once more on the giant hourglass. "But why are you letting him go?"_

_ Peter Pan grinned at Rumplestiltskin, his hazel-green eyes reflecting the light that radiated from the hourglass. "Not telling. So do we have a deal, Rumple?"_

_ Rumplestiltskin knew better than to trust Pan. This was the same Pan that had ruined him so many years ago. Yet looking into the eyes of the eternal adolescent, he knew that he had no other choice._

_ "Yes, we most certainly do."_

"You're awfully somber." Hook leaned over one of the glass counters and inspected his hook as he spoke. "Lighten up, have a drink. We did just save the boy."

"Did we really, though?" Rumplestiltskin stared at the man who stole his former wife from him. "Peter Pan would never let Henry go without a reason. You of all people should know that."

"Yes, well," said Hook, his eyes darting towards a smiling Emma, "I like to stay optimistic."

"Optimistic? Or do you prefer to keep Miss Swan in high spirits to increase your chances of being the hero?" retorted Rumplestiltskin.

Hook tensed up, but quickly reverted back to his calm manner. "That's rich, coming from the man that had to do this to even get his son to trust him." Rumple said nothing as the two stared each other down.

"Rumple." Belle's voice broke the silence as she took her place beside Rumplestiltskin. "Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?"

"Yeah, Gold. For someone who is supposedly not intent on killing Henry, you seem less than pleased," said Emma with her hand resting on her son's shoulder.

"Is there something you're not telling us, _Rumple?_" This came from Regina, who had decided to make her presence known.

The shop became silent as their eyes fell on the Dark One. He stepped from behind his counter and stood in the center of the room, leaning on his cane for support. Snow and David stood behind Emma as Regina rested against the counter, her eyes trained on Henry. A now-flying Tinkerbelle gently landed beside Mother Superior. Neal stood beside his father as he waited for an explanation.

"I don't think the boy is safe," Rumplestiltskin finally stated. "Pan is not one to make deals unless he is sure he will get what he wants. In this case, that's Henry's heart."

"But why would he just let Henry go, then?" Snow stepped forward, not wanting to ruin the happiness that most of them deserved.

"I don't know. But one thing I do know is that Henry is not safe. So long as he goes to sleep, Pan's shadow can sweep in and take him and we cannot do a thing about it."

"Well then we'll just have someone from Storybrooke go into Neverland and finish Pan," Regina stated, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"It's not that easy. Pan's shadow won't pick up adults and there isn't any kid in Storybrooke trained to confront someone like Pan…"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Stiltskin? Henry can't live in fear of Pan," interjected David.

"We need to bring someone to Storybrooke. Someone Pan wouldn't expect. They need to destroy his shadow and bring him here so that we can imprison him." No one knew how to respond to that. It wasn't every day someone waltzed into Storybrooke with the abilities to defeat someone with magic.

"And…do you know someone who could do that?" asked Belle, hesitantly.

Rumple stood quietly for a minute, contemplating what he was about to do. He had never thought the girl would be of any use to him, and a small part of him regretted that this had to be her favor. But Rumplestiltskin couldn't lose his grandson and, in turn, his son. Even if it meant breaking a deal.

"Yes, a girl. Her name is Mary."

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Mary Gold was not happy about returning to Storybooke. She'd purposely gone through life pretending that little town didn't exist, and now she was heading there in a yellow bug that belonged to Emma Swan.

"So…how old are you, kid?" asked Emma they neared the border of Storybrooke. Neither of them had really made any attempts at conversation during the ride from the airport.

"Sixteen…maybe seventeen. I'm not quite sure," replied Mary, her eyes trained on the scenery trees zooming passed them.

"Not quite sure? How does a teenager not know what age they are?" Emma inquired as her brows furrowed.

"They make a deal with Rumplestiltskin." That ended the conversation. Emma said no more as they drove through town.

Immediately, Mary recognized the buildings that she had only seen once before. She felt nostalgic, in a sense. Emma saw the way her eyes lit up and felt a smidgen of hope that this girl might save her son. Mary felt her heart begin to race as they neared Gold's shop, though she did not know why.

"So…welcome to Storybrooke," Emma awkwardly stated as they exited her car. Mary gave her a half-smile and looked at Gold's shop. She had known this day would come; the day where she'd have to repay her debt. Granted, Mary never thought that Rumplestiltskin would make her physically come down to Storybrooke.

The room fell silent as the little bell above Rumple's door chimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you, Miss Mary Gold," said Rumplestiltskin with a light gesture of his hand. No one responded.

"Um…hi," Mary said with a small smile. _Who are these people? _

Snow was the first to come to her senses. "Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, my name is Mary Margaret, but you can call me Snow," she said as she went to shake the new Mary's hand. The rest snapped out of their trance and began to introduce themselves to the girl.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, Miss Gold." Rumple offered Mary a small smile, to which she did not respond. "It's time to hold up your end of our deal, dearie."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I figured that. More importantly, what exactly will I be doing, Rumplestiltskin?"

"You're going to Neverland," Rumple calmly stated, as if he had just told her she was going to Granny's for a burger and not to a realm of magic.

"Neverland?" exclaimed Mary. "Why do _I _have to go to Neverland?" She didn't want to acknowledge the inexplicable flutter in her stomach at the mention of Neverland.

"We need you to capture Peter Pan." Rumplestiltskin gauged Mary's reaction, cautious of how she might respond to this development.

Mary couldn't explain the shot of electricity that warmed her body. _Pan_. The name rang in her ears; like it was a song she had heard years ago but forgot about. She tried to place a face with the name, but drew a saw the fear reflected in the eyes of the strangers around her and began to feel a little—though not very—guilty over her infatuation with this Pan character.

"I don't know how I could be of much use to you, Rumplestiltskin. I don't even know who Pan is and my bounty hunting skills aren't that great," Mary calmly reasoned, though her pulse was racing.

"Bounty hunter or not, you're still going after Pan," said Rumplestiltskin, whose disposition softened as he continued. "You are the only person that can do this, Miss Gold. No one in this realm can go to Neverland and stand a chance against Pan. You, dearie, are our only option." Rumplestiltskin clasped his hands on his cane and leaned backwards, eyeing Mary as she stood with her arms crossed

Mary stood in silence for a long while. A normal girl would laugh at the mention Neverland or Peter Pan, but she was not a normal girl. _Places with magic cannot be trusted_. Mary tried to count all of the reasons why this was a bad idea. But then she looked around the room and saw the way Snow's family stood by each other and how both the pirate and a man she guessed was the boy's father looked at the blond woman, who only focused on her son as he took his place by another woman who had brunette hair. She felt the camaraderie, the sense of belonging. She knew that she couldn't take that love away from anyone. That, and the prospect of adventure called to her. "When do we start?"

The tension in the room was visibly lifted. "It won't be until tomorrow," spoke up Belle for the first time. "There is a room for you at Granny's. Sleep now. We'll prepare you for Neverland in the morning."

* * *

Mary had never enjoyed hotel rooms, but somehow she found that Granny's was strangely warm and inviting. She rested on the small bed as her eyes surveyed the darkness. She thought about the foster parents she had left behind in New York. Mary had liked them well enough, but she knew that she would age out of their home soon enough and the memory of her would be wiped from their minds. It was the routine, and had been for years.

Mary felt herself begin to relax into what she knew would be a light sleep because, quite frankly, she never had a decent night's sleep. She hadn't since she had gone to see Rumplestiltskin all those years ago. As her eyes began to drift shut, she heard a whisper.

_Wendy._

Mary shot up before her eyes were fully open. She thought she saw a flash of green, but quickly dismissed it as she laid herself back down on the bed. Storybrooke must be messing with her head.

_Wendy. Come and play._

Mary slowly turned her head towards the only window in the room. She saw the faint outline of a teenage boy. His mouth curved into a devilish grin and she felt herself getting lost in his hazel-green eyes. But just as quickly as she saw him, he was gone.

Mary pulled the sheets over her head and tried to fall asleep. The ride from New York must have taken a toll on her. She was tired. But there was no forgetting a face like that. She wasn't sure that she wanted to forget his face.

_Wendy. Come back._

* * *

The next day passed by slowly. Mary tried to ignore the events of the previous night while trying to make some sort of semblance of friendship with the people she was supposed to be helping. She found it hard to connect to these people that had become so closely knit over the past few years. Mary somewhat found a friend Emma, whom she could relate to in one way.

_"So, how long were you in the system?" asked Mary as Emma helped her get ready for the journey to Neverland._

_ "From the time I was found as a baby until I aged out. Never had a real family." The answer was short and clipped, but Mary could understand her reservations when it came to talking about her history._

_ "Well…at least you do now," Mary offered as she slipped a knife in her boot. Her outfit consisted of tan riding pants and a brown, v-neck tunic that had a thin belt at the waist. Her boots came up to her knees and Rumple had supplied her with a pair of enchanted gloves. Her favorite part of the outfit was, by far, the knife. It was more like a dagger, but no one used that word anymore._

_ "Yeah." Emma got a far away look in her eyes as she subconsciously smiled. "So, how long have you been in foster care?"_

_ "Longer than I'd prefer to be," Mary said as Henry walked into the room, ending the conversation._

The rest of the day carried on in a blur of warnings about the elusive Peter Pan. They relayed to her the story of Henry's capture and the power Pan got from the island. Her intrigue had begun to transform into fear. But that hadn't been enough for the residents of Storybrooke. They wanted to insure that Peter Pan would not escape his next encounter from someone of this realm.

"Don't touch the nightshade, Mary."

"Don't dance to his pan flute."

"He's much craftier than he appears."

"Don't trust him, Mary."

By the end of the day, Mary had had enough. She appreciated their warnings, but she didn't want to hear anymore about the impending danger that she was to face. And she most definitely did not want to go to Neverland at this point. But Mary had made a deal with Gold. She had no choice but to go to Neverland and find Pan's shadow.

At ten o' clock, it was time for Mary to go to go to bed. Everyone gave her a small smile and she felt herself returning it. Though she had barely known these people for a day, she couldn't help but feel a connection to them and the love they shared for one another. And it was for that love that Mary was going to do this.

"Are you ready, Miss Gold?" asked Rumplestiltskin as Mary opened the window, fully dressed for Neverland.

"No," she responded shortly. "But it appears I don't have much of a choice."

"Before you go, Miss Gold," said Rumple, "I'd like to extend my warning. Be careful of Pan. He can be incredibly persuasive when he wants to be."

The urgency in his tone took her back. "Thanks, Rumple, but I'll be fine. I think. I don't fall for that kind of stuff."

"I'm sure you don't. But things may start to change, Miss Gold. Since Miss Swan lifted the curse, things have been…unraveling," he said while staring into her eyes, willing her to understand. Before she could think to respond, however, he left.

_That was weird._

Mary tried to make sense of his words, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She inhaled a deep breath and sighed.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"I believe." And within seconds, the shadow had swept her away, as if it had been waiting for her.

Being carried by Peter Pan's shadow was…strange. It wasn't the flying part that Mary didn't like; it was the fact that her weight was being completely supported by a figure that wasn't quite solid, but also wasn't completely gas. Not to mention, it make a weird sound that concerned Mary even more. Twice, she thought the shadow was going to drop her.

_I'm going to die. At the age of sixteen-maybe-seventeen, I'm going to die._

A faint outline of an island came into view and Mary began to feel the excitement in her bones once more, taking her mind off of the likelihood of her death. The feeling grew more and more as they neared the island until they hovered over it. Before she knew it, though, the shadow dropped her.

* * *

Mary heard her surroundings before she saw them. She heard the crickets in the night and smelled the earth beneath her. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Rubbing her head, Mary opened her eyes to a dark, green forest. She began to creep through the underbrush, taking in everything while trying to maintain a level head. Fireflies danced above her head as she began her search. Of what, she did not quite know.

It was when Mary was inspecting a thorny branch that must have been dreamshade that she felt the shift in the forest. The trees lightly swayed towards her and the wind halted. She felt the electricity in the air as the sounds of the sea in the distance were silenced. She had found _him._ Or rather, he had found her.

She turned around and was met with a boy her age, maybe a year older. She took in his features and knew instantly that they match the intruder in her room the night before. In the moonlight, he was even more boyishly handsome than she remembered. His hazel-green eyes took her in, almost incomprehensively. She took in his youthful build and his exotically handsome face. His lips pulled back in a grin, revealing his white teeth.

Immediately, Mary knew who this was. In a matter of seconds, her knife was out of her boot and pressed against the boy's neck.

"Peter Pan." Her knife cut into his neck, drawing blood, though he paid it no mind. He took in her attire, her stance, the way the knife didn't shake in her firm grip. His smile widened.

"Welcome back, Wendy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it worth continuing? Chapters will get longer and Mary will get explained and developed. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

**-OtterKay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any recognizable content in this story.**

"_Welcome back, Wendy."_

Mary raised an eyebrow at Pan, keeping her knife firmly in place. "My name is not _Wendy._"

Internally, Pan felt something settle in his gut. He tried to ignore it and pretend that she was playing dumb. She'd done this before. But she usually didn't disappear for years without contacting him in any way. He knew it wasn't a game, but he was going to play it anyway.

Sarcastically, Pan put his hands in the air and said: "My apologies, Not-Wendy. Now will you please remove your dagger from my neck?"

"Not on your life, Pan," she retorted as she stepped in closer to him. Pan sighed when Mary didn't remove her knife. In seconds, the knife was out of her hand and in his.

"Hey! What did you…?" What started as a protest morphed into confusion as she processed what had just happened.

"First, this is my island. All the power within it yields to _me_. Your knife was cute, but you're going to need to try a bit harder. More importantly, though, I wouldn't want your pretty little face to get hurt, darling," said Pan as he started to cross the small distance that separated him from Mary. Mary stumbled backwards, shaken. It wasn't by his threat, though it was menacing. It was what he had called her. _Darling. _The word reverberated through her mind, in different voices that she had never heard before. She'd heard the word before, many times from the mouths of her different foster parents. But never had it had the effect that it did when Pan said it.

Pan saw the effect his unintentional pet name had on her. "What happened to your fire, darling? I won't bite."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped. "I don't know who you think you are or what game you're trying to play, but I want no part in it." Pan vanished before her eyes. For a split second, Mary felt relief. But that was replaced by the fear…of Pan being gone. Really gone. _No, you're here to stop Pan, not to have a stupid crush on him._

"Are you sure about that?" Mary jumped at the sound of his voice over her shoulder. Her heart pounded until she realized that he was just responding to her words, not her internal scolding.

"Positive," she replied, her voice shaking only a little.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to convince you otherwise," said Pan, amused by her false bravery.

"You can't convince me," said Mary, her voice growing louder. "I've heard enough about you, Pan. I'm not a lost boy that you can manipulate into following you and doing your bidding."

"You're right," said Pan with a smirk. "You're a lost _girl._"

"I'm sorry to inform you that you're mistaken," she replied, inching towards him until there were mere inches between their noses.

Pan's mouth curled into a sinister grin. "We'll see about that."

In a flash, his arm was around her waist and they were in the air. A gasp replaced Mary's words as she clutched on to Pan. He didn't acknowledge her. He reveled in the sensation of flying without pixie dust. For the first time in a long time, he felt free; truly powerful.

Until they fell. Pan, of course, vanished before his body made impact with the ground. Mary hadn't been so lucky. She fell hard, the wind getting knocked out of her. As she regained her breath, Pan reappeared, looking confused and frustrated.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Mary as Pan began to pace. "Are you crazy? I could have died!"

Pan ignored her as she continued to verbally attack him. "I don't get it. It should have worked. We shouldn't have crashed. We've never crashed before…"

"Before? What are you talking about?"

"Is it because I gave up the boy? Maybe I do need his heart."

"Would you just shut up for a second?" This caused Pan to cease his pacing and turn around to face her. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but that was insane. I mean, do you really think it's okay to just drop someone from the sky to prove a point?"

"I wasn't proving a point, Wendy. You were. And you failed. Now all I want to know is _why_." He moved in close to her, inspecting her, as if that would give him the answer.

"My name is not Wendy," said Mary through gritted teeth. "It's Mary." He rolled his eyes at her. "They were right about you. You are insane."

Pan's eyes turned black. "And just who said that? Hmm? Was it the people who sent you? And who could that be? Was it Rumplestiltskin?"

Mary went silent, trying to regain her composure. But Pan wasn't done. "Am I right, _Mary? _Are you just another ploy from my dear old opponent? Are you, _Mary?_"

"Stop it, Pan."

"Or what?" he asked, moving closer to her. "Are you going to _defeat _me with a plan that doesn't exist? Come on, _Mary. _I expected better of you."

"I don't know," she cried. "I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to do it. I just did what they told me to do."

Pan's demeanor shifted, becoming softer. He put his hand on her shoulder, cautiously. His green eyes met her brown ones. "Maybe you should stop listening to other people and do what you want to do, for once."

The woods around them went silent as the two stared at each other. Mary searched his eyes for something that would tell her he was manipulating her. There had to be something. She needed for there to be something. She needed something to keep her from abandoning in her mission to save Henry. She had no idea how she was going to defeat this boyishly-charming teenager. Then, a new thought crossed her brain. Did defeating Pan mean _killing _him? Mary stared into his green eyes before her looking downward.

"What I want," Mary said as her gloved-hand covered his, "is to leave."

She turned and ran through the forest. Pan shook his head and smirked. He moved to vanish and find her, but found his feet anchored to the ground. The feeling began to spread through lower body and he only just managed to find the source on his hand. _Squid ink._

His Wendy was a clever girl.

* * *

Mary ran faster than she ever had before in her life. Branches scraped her face as she raced passed, not taking in her surroundings. But she didn't stop. Not even when her leg scraped against a thorny branch, ripping through her pants. Mary didn't know where she was going, but delighted in the thrill. Something in her liked the idea of being chased by Pan. It evoked a certain lightness and fear that made her feel like a child again.

Mary came to a stop when she reached a shallow body of water. She caught her breath as she tried to think of what she would do next. She never imagined that Pan would be the way he was. She prided herself in being able to distance herself from people that tried to mess with her head, but he had safely lodged himself under her skin. Every time she blinked, she saw his green eyes as he showed her compassion. It gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her feel like…a girl. But girls aren't meant to end up with the villain.

_"Wendy."_

Mary jumped at the mention of that name. At first she thought it had been Pan, but it was a woman's voice. Mary saw a rippling in the lake in front of her. A head broke the surface of the water, followed by a female body. Mary's heart raced when she saw that her human torso faded into teal scales. _Mermaid._

"Um…I think you're confused with someone else. My name is Mary," Mary said cautiously as the mermaid swam closer.

"We know exactly who we're talking to, Wendy." The mermaid grinned, showing off her pearly but sharp teeth.

"We?" Mary asked, nervously. "There's more of you?"

"My brothers and sisters are always near," said the mermaid, who was only feet away from Mary at this point. Mary felt frozen under the mermaid's gaze.

"Right, well…do you have a name?" asked Mary as she subconsciously lowered herself to the water's edged.

"Sirena," the mermaid said, methodically.

A stinging pain began to shoot up Mary's left leg. A streak of dark blood ran down her leg, coming from a deep cut on her calf. The skin surrounding it had already begun to crack and harden. She did only what she could think to do and made for the water to clean her injury. That's when all hell broke loose.

Sirena yanked Mary into the lagoon, her hands closed around her neck. On instinct, Mary broke free of Sirena's grip and struck her, nails digging into flesh. The mermaid howled, her eyes turning black and teeth becoming even sharper. It was a terrifying vision, but Mary didn't have time to be scared. She struggled to climb out of the water, clinging onto old tree roots and branches. Sirena gripped onto Mary's waist, trying to pull her into the water. The mermaid's strength was unparalleled. The roots began to slip through her grip and tear up her hands. Mary tried to reach for her dagger, but remembered that Pan took it. _Well, I guess this is the end._

"Looking for something?" Mary's head snapped up. Pan stood there, twirling her knife in his palm.

"Pan!"

He tossed the dagger at her, which she miraculously caught by the handle. Mary plunged the blade in the mermaid's heart without thinking about the fact that she was killing a living person-fish. Sirena's grip tightened before she went limp. Her body became a floating mass in the lagoon. Mary pulled herself out of the water, exhausted and in pain.

A piercing cry rang from the other end of the vast lagoon. The heads of at least twenty mermaids emerged, their eyes murderous and black. They moved rapidly towards Mary without acknowledging their deceased sister. Mary began to scramble backwards on her hands and feet, but the effects of her cut and her mermaid battle had weakened her.

Pan materialized in front of her. "I think that's enough." With a wave of his hand, the mermaids froze, unable to move farther. His features darkened, morphing him into someone more sinister than a teenage boy. "You will leave her be, or this game will get a lot uglier."

He released his hold on the mermaids, who glared but departed. Pan glared back before shifting his attention back on Marry.

"I wouldn't recommend running away again. It never works," said Pan as he crouched down beside Mary.

"Everything would have been fine," said Mary stubbornly as she tried to stand.

Pan rolled his eyes. "I don't think that getting attacked by mermaids is _fine_."

"Whatever," Mary huffed. She tried to take a few steps forward, but buckled from the pain in her leg. Pan caught her before she hit the ground. For the first time, he offered her true concern.

"Dreamshade," declared Pan after glancing at her wound. "We need to get you to the camp."

"Okay. Let me just…" Mary hobbled on one foot away from Pan. He saw the pain in her eyes, though she tried to conceal it. "Let's go."

"No…Mary." Pan blew a sort of dust into her face. The energy left her body and she collapsed in his arms for a second time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness. Things will start to pick up. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**-OtterKay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any other recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

_A Long Time Ago_

"_Michael, what are you doing?" asked Wendy Darling as she entered her youngest brother's room. He sat in the middle of the floor, in front of the only window in the room._

"_Waiting, Wendy," replied the boy as he stared out the open window and into the night sky._

"_For what?" Wendy stood beside her brother and looked out the window, but did not see anything of interest._

_Michael grinned as a gust of wind blew through the window. "Neverland."_

"_What is…" The words died on her tongue as a black, human-like mass flew into the room. Immediately, Wendy moved to protect Michael, but he shoved her out of the way._

"_No, Wendy!" Michael giggled as the shadow grabbed onto his wrist. "The shadow takes you to Neverland!"_

_Wendy panicked and pushed Michael out of the way, forcing the shadow to take her hand instead. _

"_That's not fair, Wendy!" yelled Michael as she flew away. "Girls aren't allowed in Neverland." Wendy flailed in the air and tried to get back to her house, but the shadow didn't notice her struggle and continued to lead her to Neverland._

_Wendy was confused, frightened, and excited at the same time. She was fourteen, but had always had a sense of adventure that made her seem years younger. Like the time when she was twelve and they had all gone on a trio on their father's boat. Wendy had convinced her brothers that Papa's boat was really a pirate ship in disguise and that they were all pirates. They spent the whole week trying to find treasure and fight invisible enemy pirates._

_But Wendy knew that this was not pretend. The shadow had taken her through the night sky, passed Big Ben, and eventually to an island covered in a thick forest. The shadow dropped her in the center of the island._

"_Well that was rude," muttered Wendy as she brushed the dirt and leaves off of her._

"_You'll have to excuse him, Wendy Darling," said a voice from behind her. Wendy whipped her head around and saw the cutest boy she had ever seen standing a few yards away. "He's not used to carrying girls."_

"_Yes…well…it was no big deal," she stuttered. His smile left her flustered. "Wait, how do you know my name?" _

"_Your brother, Michael. He's told me all about you," said the boy as he stepped towards her._

"_He has?" asked Wendy while backing up slightly._

"_Yes. In fact, I've been expecting you." They continued their game of cat and mouse, with the boy giving her an almost predatory grin._

"_Why am I here?" she inquired as she regained her nerve._

"_You are the one that came here. You tell me," he replied._

_Wendy didn't know how to respond to that. "What is this place, anyway?"_

_The boy smiled a mischievous smile. "I'll show you."_

_For the second time that night, Wendy was flying. He held her only by the hand as he led her through the sky. Slowly, he retracted the magic he used to hold her up. Wendy continued to soar, propelled by her own belief. They landed safely on a rock formation. Wendy's cheeks flushed with exhilaration, her heart racing._

"_This," the boy gestured around him, "is Neverland. The place where dreams and reality are one in the same."_

"_Is it just you on this island?" asked Wendy._

"_There are other boys, not far from here." His smile widened. "Let's go pay them a visit."_

_They ran through the forest, Wendy laughing as he pulled her along. They came across a bonfire, with boys dancing to the beat of a drum._

"_Boys," he yelled. The dancing ceased immediately as the Lost Boys turned to their leader. "This is Wendy Darling, sister of Michael." The boys whooped and hollered, welcoming the newcomer._

"_How about a song?" asked the boy as he sat on a log, gesturing for Wendy to sit beside him. A pan flute appeared in his right hand. He put it to his lips and began to play a song, the boys dancing a tribal-like dance._

_Wendy arched a brow at him, unable to hear the music that everyone else heard. "I don't hear anything."_

_The boy's eyes darkened as he set the pan flute down. "Only certain people can hear, Wendy. But don't worry. You'll be able to hear the music sooner or later."_

_Wendy's eyes widened and she felt incredibly stupid as she said her next words. "What is your name?_

"_Did I forget to introduce myself?" He asked as his brow rose. "My name is Peter. Peter Pan."_

* * *

Mary awoke to the sounds of music and chanting. A band of boys danced around a fire to music from a drum. It was loud and fast-paced; easily pulling Mary out of her poppy-induced sleep. Pan had been on one knee beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Mary pulled herself up from her spot on the grass, a bit dazed. "Like I just fought a bloodthirsty mermaid."

"So good then?" Pan said with a devilish smirk.

Mary rolled her eyes before remembering leg. She looked at her wound, which had all but disappeared, leaving only the rip in her pants as evidence that the injury had ever existed.

"Ah, yes. I took care of that. Lucky I got to it when I did," he said.

"You said it was dreamshade. I thought that there was no way for anyone to survive once the poison was in them," Mary said as she moved to stand up. Pan was up and by her side instantly.

"Don't believe everything you're told, Wen…Mary," said Pan as a new figure approached them.

"Hello, Mary. Pan has said much about you," said the boy. His face was long and he had to have been seventeen, maybe eighteen. He had an ugly scar on his right cheek and a piece of straw between his lips.

"Now, now, Felix," said Pan as he rested his hand on Felix's shoulder, "we wouldn't want to scare our newest addition."

"New addition. Right." Felix's eyes scanned Mary's face and one corner of his mouth turned upward, like he knew something that she didn't. "Tell me, do you have a last name, new addition?"

"It's Gold, Mary Gold," Mary said as her eyes darted between Felix, Pan, and the dancing boys.

"Marigold," he said amusedly in his monotone voice. Pan, on the other hand, struggled to keep his growing anger contained. _Gold. _He didn't want to consider it, but knew deep down that this might connect to Rumplestiltskin. Mary saw the subtle change in Pan.

"Does my last name offend you, Pan?" she asked, a bit tauntingly.

But Pan was in no mood for that. "What offends me, _Marigold_, is that I went through all that effort to save your life, and you didn't bother to say thank you."

Mary stepped closer to Pan. "I thought no one had to apologize or say thank you in Neverland."

"And who told you that? Because I certainly didn't." There was less than an inch of space between them. The tension in the air was thick. But internally, Mary was panicking. Where did she hear that? She could have sworn he had told her, but she couldn't recall it in either of their two conversations.

"Well, that was _fun_." Felix broke the stare down as he returned to the fire, shocking the two back into reality. Neither said anything as Pan stared at the fire.

Mary was the first to cave. "Thank you…for saving me or whatever you did." She sat down on a log, trying not to make eye contact with Pan.

Pan's smirk returned, "Always a pleasure." Mary chose to ignore the _always_.

He took out a pan flute and began to play a new tune. It had a haunting melody that drew Mary in. She felt her mind become drowsy, though her limbs ached to move and dance. But a gnawing voice told her to not succumb to her urges. Seeing the way the Lost Boys danced even more vigorously than before unsettled her. The song soon came to an end, and Pan took a seat beside her.

"That song, where did you learn it?" asked Mary as she fought off a yawn.

"It's just something I made up one day. The boys seemed to like it, so it's become something of a regular," Pan said with a grin. "Do you like it?"

Mary didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her praise. "It's not bad."

"Not bad?" said Pan as his smile turned considerably more sinister. "Well I suppose I'll just have to try harder to win your satisfaction."

Mary felt her resolve weakening, despite being in Neverland for less than twenty-four hours. In fact, she wasn't even sure how long she had been in Neverland for. It seemed to be in a perpetual state of night.

"What time is it?" asked Mary, trying to redirect the conversation.

Pan let out a small laugh. "Time doesn't exist here."

"Doesn't exist? How does time not exist?" responded Mary, baffled. This defeated every notion of science and life that she had been taught in high school.

"We don't need it. No one here wants to grow up, so why have time?" Pan said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Mary shrugged. "Birthdays?"

"Every day is a birthday, here."

Pan eyed Mary as she contemplated her newfound knowledge. It was cute, in a way, to see try to understand how Neverland worked.

Mary looked around at her surroundings. The Lost Boys had taken to shooting apples off of each other's heads while Pan watched them. Everything seemed relaxed and peaceful, in a sense. She felt herself enjoying the company, much to her distress. Mary looked at Pan; at his dark blonde hair and green eyes. His face was so young, but his devious smirk made him seem ageless. Mary knew that she was warming up to him. The closer she became to him, the harder it would be to do whatever it is that she was supposed to do to him. And that thought made her stomach churn.

"I need some air," she said as she stood.

"Are we not outside?" retorted Pan as he moved to follow her.

"I need some time alone," said Mary as she left the camp, delving further into the woods. She half expected Pan to follow her, but was relieved when he didn't.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" asked Felix monotonously. Pan smirked at her retreating form.

"No," he said almost wistfully. "She can take care of herself."

Mary traversed through the terrain, being cautious to avoid dreamshade. She relied on the sounds surrounding her to guide her to her destination. Eventually, Mary came to the beach, where a single shell rested on the shore.

* * *

In Storybrooke

"I never took you for having a green thumb," came a voice from behind Rumplestiltskin. He had been tending to a tree that he had planted a week ago, the day before Mary Gold arrived in Storybrooke. Regina Mills approached him with her arms crossed.

"I like to think of it as a long term investment," said Rumplestiltskin as he turned to face Regina. The tree had magical properties, though she didn't need to know that.

"Do you, now?" she asked with a tilt of her head. He was up to something; that much was clear.

Rumple shrugged, not offering anymore information. Regina rolled her eyes and took a step toward him. "Why am I here?" She gestured to the forest he had her meet him in.

"I need your help with something," he said. "We have some visitors coming, and I prefer it not be that easy for them to get here."

Regina leaned forward, her hands on her hips. "And what makes you think I'd help you?"

Rumplestiltskin met her glare. "Because if these visitors get into Storybrooke, I can guarantee you that they will come for Henry."

Regina went silent, though her eyes softened a bit. "What do you need me to do?"

"A simple protection spell. To keep anyone from leaving or entering town," said Rumple.

"If it's so simple, why do you need my help? asked Regina, apprehensively.

"I made a promise to someone that I would try to refrain from magic as much as possible," said Rumple without any further elaboration.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Belle?"

"Are you ready?" asked Rumplestiltskin, ignoring her.

"Fine," said Regina as she put her hands up to perform the spell.

In seconds, a dome began to cover Storybrooke. Its iridescent barriers cut off at the _Welcome to Storybrooke _sign, sealing in all its inhabitants. Regina expected some sort of reaction or sigh of relief from Rumplestiltskin, but he remained stoic and tense. Eying Regina's work, he turned on his heel and headed back to town.

"Who are these visitors you're expecting?" Regina called after him.

Rumple turned around and tersely said: "Enemies of Peter Pan."

* * *

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for reading. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated. Updates should occur once a week from this point on.**

**-OtterKay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any other recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

_A Long Time Ago_

_ "You need to relax your shoulders, Wendy," said Peter. Wendy was currently learning how to use a bow and arrow but struggled with getting the technique down. She had repeatedly told him that she was rubbish at archery, but he ignored her every time._

_ "Well I would, Peter, but you're not making this any easier," said Wendy with a scowl. She didn't like to fail in front of him._

_ She shot an arrow once more, completely missing the center of the target. "Maybe I should find something else to do, Peter."_

_ Peter couldn't refuse the girl, much to his dismay. He hadn't intended on growing close to Wendy since her arrival, but there was something so charming and adventurous about her. She made him feel young at heart while giving him a purpose at the same time._

_ "Knives?" he suggested with a half-smirk._

_ "Doing what with knives?" asked Wendy, nervously._

_ "Throwing them, of course," said Peter as his grin widened. From thin air, he summoned a simple dagger. It wasn't very elaborate or large, but he knew it would work just fine for Wendy. Wendy, however, wasn't as thrilled about it._

_ "Peter, I really don't see why I need to learn how to use knives or any weapons, really," Wendy protested as he handed her the knife._

_ "These woods are dangerous, Wendy. All of the Lost Boys can defend themselves against threats. You, however, can't." Peter looked at her from head to toe. "And I can't be worried about you getting into trouble."_

_ Wendy scoffed. "I will not get into trouble." Her eyes softened at his genuine (well, as close to genuine as Peter could get) concern. "But thank you anyway."_

_ Peter smiled a little, but felt the sentiment getting to him. And he couldn't let that happen. "Go on, then. Throw it."_

_ Wendy swallowed and turned to the target they had used for archery. The arrows had vanished. Her brows furrowed as she tried to imagine what the best technique would be. She exhaled and threw the knife. To her surprise, it landed dead-center in the target. Wendy turned to Peter, beaming with pride._

"_Interesting," he said with a calculating grin. "Come, there's someone I want you to meet." The target disappeared as he took her hand and ran._

_ Peter led her deeper into the forest than they had ever been before. He was silent about where they were going, despite Wendy's inquiries. It was fun for him to taunt her with the information, even if it was immature for a seventeen year old boy. They eventually arrived at a small make-shift tree house that had a small clearing in front of it. It was clear that the inhabitant had not intended to take up a permanent residence there._

_ "Tinkerbell," yelled Peter as they stood in the clearing. He crossed his arms, smirking when the fallen fairy remained hidden in the nearby brush. "Now, I love games as much as the next person, but I'm not here to play hide and seek, Tink."_

_ "Peter Pan," said a female voice from behind them. Wendy jumped at the surprise, but Peter had known of the fairy's presence. She turned around to see an impish blond in ragtag green clothing. Something about her was startling, and almost incomplete. Her deep frown didn't fit the features of her face. More startling, though, was the arrow aimed at Wendy._

_ "Tinkerbell. I was wondering if you still lived here. Not that you have anywhere to go," said Peter with a menacing smirk. Wendy didn't know how to react to this darker side of him._

_ "What do you want, Peter Pan?" asked Tinkerbell, trying to will him to leave her be. Meetings with Pan seldom ended well for anyone._

_ "I just wanted to introduce you to Neverland's newest inhabitant: Wendy Darling," he said while gesturing to Wendy._

_ Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, she released the arrow. Wendy's eyes closed as she prepared for her life to end. She regretted that she would never be a big sister to her brothers in adulthood and wished she could have known Peter longer. Yet the stinging pain never came. Wendy opened her eyes and looked to Peter, fully expecting him to be the external force that prevented her death, but he had done nothing. Wendy looked down and was shocked to see that it was her hand wrapped around the shaft of the arrow, which was just inches from her stomach._

_ Peter grinned. "Well, isn't that something?" _

_ Wendy stared at her hand and the arrow, not able to comprehend what just happened. She had acted without realizing it. But something in her felt…alive. It was as if her near brush with death had awakened a sense of thrill in her. She'd thought that this type of thrill would come from firing the arrow and having it hit its mark. Wendy had been very wrong. The thing that made her feel most alive was when she controlled her death. It was knowing that she was quicker than an arrow that made her feel so exhilarated._

_ "I'm impressed," said Peter, making Wendy aware of just how close he was to her._

_ She dropped the arrow and turned to him. Without thinking, she stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. She wasn't quite sure why she did it, but it felt right in that moment._

_ Peter's expression was unreadable. For a second, Wendy worried that she had made a mistake. But she couldn't bring herself to regret it. It was her first kiss, after all. His silence unnerved her, though._

_ "Let's go," he finally said, "back to the camp." He grabbed her hand once again and they walked to where the Lost Boys waited. Peter's grin was very subtle and almost non-existent, but it was definitely there._

_ Back at the camp, Peter played that famous tune that caused the boys to dance like wild animals. He noted that Wendy still couldn't hear the music. That was going to have to change._

_ "Wendy, it's time for you to return home."_

* * *

Now

Mary scanned the beach, looking for any sign of Pan or a Lost Boy. She grabbed the lone sea shell on the shore and brought to her lips. Quietly, Mary whispered a name that the residents of Storybrooke had told her to say if she ever needed their help. She waited, unsure of whom she had summoned. In mere minutes, a girl with flaming red hair broke the surface of the water, smiling. Mary knew right away that she had to be a mermaid, and moved farther from the water's edge.

"Hi," said the mermaid with a giant smile, "my name is Ariel. You must be Mary."

Mary said nothing at first, stunned by the fact that this mermaid seemed so…human. She snapped out of her trance and nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Um, yes. So…you're a mermaid?"

"Technically, yes. But not all of the time," said Ariel, vaguely. Mary chose not to make sense of that. The sooner she left the mermaid, the better.

"So, who do you need me to deliver a message to?" Mary was caught off guard by the fact that Ariel knew exactly why she was there without Mary having to explain. But then again, what else could she do in this situation?

"Rumplestiltskin," she said quietly, as if the trees had ears. "Tell him that hurting Pan is out of the option. I need a better alternative."

"You got it," replied Ariel. "I'll be back in a few days."

"It's always night here, Ariel. Time doesn't exist."

"Of course," she said while nodding at the shell Mary had whispered her name into. Mary took the hint and tossed her the shell. "Check back here as often as you can. I'll leave the shell as a sign that I have a message for you."

"Okay," responded Mary as she listened intently for any intruders in her little beach area. "Thank you."

"Really, don't worry about it," said Ariel as she turned to leave before pausing. "Wait." This halted Mary. "Good luck." She said it almost nervously, which contradicted her exuberant happiness. She left before Mary could say anything, leaving her confused but slightly relieved.

Mary headed back to the camp, happy to have a plan of some sort. She just had to occupy Pan's attention for few more Earth days, which she was sure she could do without a problem. She took her time walking back to the camp. She pondered what Rumplestiltskin might have her do next. A part of her dreaded that he would deem her unfit for this mission after all and send her home. Mary didn't want to go back to the never-ending string of foster homes that was surely waiting for her. But she knew that sooner or later, she would have to return to the real world. She just preferred it be later.

"Your intense thinking is defeating the purpose of 'getting some air,'" said Pan, who leaned against a tree, startling her.

Mary took a deep breath as she turned to face him. "Is it really necessary for you to do that?"  
"Do what?" he responded, playing dumb.

"Sneak up on me when I'm having alone time," she said with her hands on her hips.

Pan laughed as he pushed off from the tree, standing in front of her. Mary swallowed at the proximity between them. He smelled woodsy and of something distinctly boy. It was intoxicating, to say the least.

"No one is truly alone on Neverland," he said as he stared into her eyes. Mary felt her resolve deteriorate under his gaze. Before his words had the chance to truly sink in, Pan spoke again. "Come with me."

He turned her around and ran through the forest. The two almost seemed to dance in the way that they moved effortlessly over the roots and vines that covered the ground. And in the one instance that Mary had fallen, Pan had caught her instantly. In the distance, they heard the ocean fading behind them as they ascended uphill. They came to a cliff that overlooked the waters below. Mary took a seat on one of the three large boulders and stared at Pan as he gazed into the ocean.

"Do you ever get lonely here?" she finally asked.

Pan let out a half-laugh but did not turn around. "I have the Lost Boys to entertain me. And the kids who visit me in their dreams." He said the second sentence with a hint of annoyance.

"That's not what I asked," she said.

Pan squatted down beside her. He shook his head and sighed. "I know what you're asking. But I don't know that I want to answer it."

"Why not?" asked Mary, defensively. "You can trust me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Trust you?" he said incredulously. "You're planning on ending my life, however that may be, and you want me to _trust_ you?"

Mary didn't know what to say. Truth be told, she didn't want to be held accountable for whatever will happen to Pan. Yes, she wanted to help Henry and Emma, but she didn't want to do it the way everyone was so sure it had to be done. Peter Pan had wicked sense of amusement, but he wasn't a villain. Of that, Mary was sure.

But then came the nagging thought that she had tried to ignore in her defense of Pan. "Why do you need Henry's heart to become immortal?"

"What makes you so sure that I need it?" he asked evenly.

"Why else would you lure Henry in and risk death if you didn't _need _it?" asked Mary.

"Death? That's a bit dramatic," said Pan as he let out a dark laugh. "What I need is far more valuable that the heart of Henry Mills."

"So, you don't need the heart, then?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"The boy's heart is of value, yes," he said, his voice smooth. "But sometimes you must sacrifice your knight to capture the queen."

Mary didn't understand his allusion to chess. Nothing Pan said or did made any sense. It seemed that every time she took one step forward in solving the riddle that was Peter Pan, he would send her flying two steps back. It was exhausting, to say the least.

But something in her felt considerably lighter. The idea that Pan wasn't set on hurting Henry for his own benefit relieved her to no end. But of course, this posed another question. What was Pan ultimately after? Mary entertained the idea that the queen in his analogy could be Regina or Snow, but that just didn't make sense.

"What do you need, Pan?" she whispered, nervously.

"Right now?" He leaned in until his mouth was just inches away from hers. "Right now I really need for you to remember."

"Remember what?"

Mary barely got the words out before he kissed her. Neither of them moved for the first few seconds. Slowly, Pan's lips began to move against hers as his hand cupped her cheek. Mary felt herself give in and reciprocate. It was a sweet, closed-mouthed kiss between two teenagers. Mary couldn't help but notice how unbelievably soft his lips were. However all too soon, Pan pulled away. He stared at her as she opened her eyes again. For the first time since she had been on the island, Mary thought Pan looked…nervous.

"Wendy?"

Mary tensed as that name returned. "Mary."

Every ounce of light and playfulness left his eyes in that moment. Pan's hand fell from her cheek as he stood, angrily pacing while muttering. "I thought it was supposed to work. That's what everyone else does."

Mary felt the hurt and anger boil. "I'm sorry, but your _Wendy_ is not here. I don't know who you thought you were kissing, but it clearly wasn't me."

Pan whipped his head towards her, his eyes nearly all black. Mary began to fear what Pan might do next in his rage. He flexed his hands as he struggled to regain his calm. "Go back to the camp."

Mary felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. All of the confusion and stress of her time spent on Neverland paired with her growing feelings for Pan started to pour out of her. She'd known that she was making a mistake in allowing herself to become close to Pan, but to have this happen was a complete slap in the face. She felt like a fool.

"Fine." Pan was mildly shocked at her acquiescence to his request. A part of him, the masochistic side, thirsted for her protest. He didn't like seeing her go without a fight and he most certainly didn't want her to leave him. But the even more masochistic side to him had devised a plan; a plan that could wage all out war.

"Master? You summoned me?" said his shadow. It floated behind him, waiting for orders. At the voice, Pan sobered up some and began to revert back to his normal self.

"We're going on a trip, my friend," he said, turning to face the shadow.

"Where to, Master?"

Pan's mouth curled into a grin. "Storybrooke."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews and feedback really do make a world of difference, so I kindly ask that you consider giving me some. Or don't. I won't tell you how to live your life.**

**-OtterKay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, The Three Snake-Leaves, or any other recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

Henry Mills sat at the top of the slide of the playground. To his satisfaction, he was the only person in the area for once. In his hands was his _Once Upon a Time_ book. Henry's brows furrowed as he searched the contents for the story of Peter Pan, though he knew that he would never find it. Pan was in Neverland, not the Enchanted Forest.

But even without his story, Henry knew that not everything was right with Pan. He was never supposed to turn into the villain. So why was he doing this? Henry tried to match the Pan he met to the Peter Pan in other stories he had read about him as a kid. They were virtually the same in every way, yet completely different. Henry couldn't think of anything out of place to cause Pan to become this way except…

_ Wendy._

"Hi, Henry."

Henry froze as he heard _his _voice behind him. Slowly, he turned to face Peter Pan in all of his glory.

"Pan. What…what are you doing here?" he asked shakily as he rose to his feet.

"Just paying you dear old grandfather a visit," replied Pan, who was incredibly impassive and inexpressive. "Thought I'm come and see you first. The offer is still there for you to come back to Neverland."

Henry shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

Pan let out a small chuckle. "I figured you'd say that. Henry?"

"Yes?" he replied, his voice cracking.

"No hard feelings, okay?"

"You mean you feel bad for kidnapping and tricking me into almost giving you my heart?" asked Henry, incredulously.

Pan laughed. "No. Those were what I like to call necessary evils. I'm talking about _this_." As Pan said the last word, his hand disappeared into Henry's chest and wrapped around his heart. Henry gasped as Pan pulled his heart out. Pan looked between Henry and the beating heart in his hand and grinned.

"You…you can't do that," said Henry as he collapsed against the walls of the playground structure. "In order to…to become immortal, I…I have t-to give you my heart."

"I don't need your heart for that, Henry," said Pan as the heart vanished. "Your heart is nothing compared to what I really need." Pan turned and began to walk away from Henry. "Again, no hard feelings. And if all goes well, your heart should be back in its proper place by sundown," he said over his shoulder.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stood in his shop polishing a random bauble for Belle. It had been two weeks since he had sent Mary into Neverland and only three days since Ariel approached him with her message. Rumple had spent the last few nights fretting over his next move.

The bell above his door chimed. "Does the sign not say 'closed'?" he asked without looking up.

"You know me, Rumple. I've never been one for reading."

Rumplestiltskin froze for a second before looking up. "Peter Pan. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my shop?"

"I'm not here to play games, Rumple," said Pan, materializing in front of Rumplestiltskin. "You know why I'm here."

"Actually, I don't. Would you be so kind to enlighten me?" asked Rumple.

Pan's eyes narrowed. "I kissed her, and she still doesn't remember. Why doesn't she remember?"

"I," said Rumplestiltskin without batting an eye, "haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Really?" said Pan. Henry's heart appeared in his hand. "Do you know whose heart this is, Rumplestiltskin?"

Rumple said nothing, though his eyes betrayed his fear. Pan continued on. "This is your grandson's heart." Pan looked at the heart. "Not an ounce of darkness. Definitely doesn't get it from his father's side. Do you know what will happen to this heart if you don't cooperate?"

"What do you want?" The panic was evident in Rumplestiltskin's voice.

"First, I want to hear you admit that you took her from me," said Pan as he stared into Rumple's eyes.

"I would, except I didn't," Rumple said as his eyes darted between the heart and Pan.

Pan gave the heart a squeeze and Rumplestiltskin cringed, as if it had been his heart that rested in Pan's hand. "That's not quite what I wanted to hear."

"Wait," said Rumple. "If you crush the boy's heart, you'll never know."

"So if I give Henry his heart back, you'll play nicely?"

"Yes. Please, just…" Rumplestiltskin's voice had become frantic.

Pan smirked and tossed the heart at Rumple, who caught it. "Now tell me, before I get bored."

Rumplestiltskin looked between the heart and Pan as he regained his composure. "Yes, I had cast the spell that made her lose her memories, but she came to me. She wanted to forget."

Pan's eyes were nearly black. "How do I get her back?"

"You can't."

"That's a lie," yelled Pan. He paused to calm himself down. "True love's kiss. It always works. It worked for Henry and Emma and it worked for Emma's parents. Don't tell me that there isn't a way."

"I'd designed those spells that way on purpose. It isn't the rule of thumb for every magic enchantment."

"You forget that I know you, Rumplestiltskin." Pan leaned in so that there were only inches between his face and Rumple's. "You could never resist leaving a wild card. You wouldn't have created the enchantment without a way out. That would be too boring."

Neither said anything for a long period of time. "Fine. You can break the spell. And yes, it can be done with true love's kiss. But…"

"But it didn't work. We kissed. She still doesn't remember." Any traces of the playfulness that made Pan who he was had vanished, leaving in its wake a shadow of the boy Rumple used to know.

"Was it a _true love's_ kiss? Do you even love her?" asked Rumplestiltskin. The shop fell silent. "You forget that I know you, too, Peter Pan. Everything is a game with you. Is she not just another pawn in your little game?"

"She's not a pawn," shot back Pan. "She was never a pawn."

"Then why did you try to force her to stay?" The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Both had on matching poker faces.

"Abandonment was hard enough the first time. I didn't intend to go through it a second time," said Pan, breaking the silence. Rumplestiltskin said nothing as the words settled. Pan knew it was a low blow, but this wouldn't be the first time that he had played dirty.

Finally, Rumplestiltskin spoke. "The kiss won't work until you learn to love Wendy _and _Mary."

Pan's face twisted in frustration. "That's awfully complicated."

"That's just the way these things are," said Rumplestiltskin.

"And I do have to get her to love me?" inquired Pan.

Rumple laughed to himself and shook his head. "The thing about Wendy is that she always loved you. I don't doubt that. But it's up to you to get that love back."

A flip had switched in Pan as Rumplestiltskin spoke. He knew he could make Wendy remember. In an instant, Pan reverted back to his usual self, practically giving Rumplestiltskin whiplash.

Pan looked around and shook his head, smirking. "Déjà vu, eh? I'll see you again, _Rumple_. Say hi to Baelfire for me."

And he was gone.

* * *

Mary furiously wiped the tears from her face as she stumbled through the forest. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she really care. A part of her wanted to go back to the camp; it was safety and the masochistic side of her wanted to obey Pan, even after what he just pulled. But the rebellious independence that lived in her won out and she made it a point to stay away from his Lost Boys were.

It wasn't until she was on the beach that she realized where her feet had taken her. Mary inhaled the sea air as she tried to calm herself. But she just couldn't do it. She didn't realize how much she cared for Pan until he kissed her. It was incredible how amazing he made her feel with just that. Granted, she didn't have many kisses to compare it to, but it just felt so right.

And then he had to go and ruin it by saying that girl's name. Mary didn't know who Wendy was or what happened between her and Pan, but it infuriated her that Pan had been playing her along under the delusion that she was someone else. She wanted to hate Pan for doing this, but she knew she could never hate him. He was just so…Pan.

Mary yelped as her foot caught something hard. She looked down and saw the shell lying on the ground. Mary was confused as to how Ariel had gotten back to her so quickly.

_Right. The weird time thing._

She bent down and picked it up, apprehensively. Mary really didn't want to deal with Rumplestiltskin or Storybrooke or any of that right now. Thinking about doing anything involving Pan made her feel sick to her stomach. But she knew that she couldn't abandon the people she made a promise to. She was stupid for letting herself feel something for him in the first place.

Mary whispered Ariel's name into the shell. The mermaid wasted no time getting to Neverland and was there within seconds of being summoned. She said nothing as she held out a sand dollar and three leaves, which were miraculously not soaked.

"What do I do with this?" asked Mary as she took the items, still sniffling.

"Rumplestiltskin did something to the sand dollar. It'll show you what to do when I leave," replied Ariel. "Hey…are you okay?"

Mary nodded and gave her a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later, Ariel." The mermaid went to protest, but reluctantly stopped herself and left.

Mary studied the sand dollar, unsure of what to do. Soon after Ariel left, though, a short beam of light shot from the sand dollar. A hologram of Rumplestiltskin stood before her, about a foot tall.

"Miss Gold, in your hand should be three leaves. They may appear harmless, but do not be mistaken. They've been infused with magical properties that will render the victim incapacitated and defenseless. When Pan is asleep, put one leaf on his right eye, one on his left, and one on his mouth. He won't be able to summon his shadow nor will he be able to use the magic that the island possesses. Essentially, he'll be in a coma. When you have done so, we will know and head to Neverland to collect his body." There was a long pause and Mary thought he had finished. "And Miss Gold, should you fail to carry out the plan, we will be forced to use other means to capture him, means that may or may not result in a more unfortunate fate for Peter Pan. Choose wisely, Mary."

Mary's throat tightened as the hologram ended and the sand dollar disintegrated. She felt even sicker than before. She didn't know how she could do this. A part of her wanted to pretend she had never gotten the leaves and that it was possible to negotiate a truce between Peter Pan and Storybrooke, but the more logical part of her knew that that could never happen. She hated that she would have to be the one that left Pan vulnerable, but Mary knew that the alternative was death. She couldn't let that happen.

Putting her brave face on, Mary headed back to the camp. She tried not to let herself think of what would happen when she faced Pan. He was so unpredictable that anything could be a possibility. But Mary Gold wasn't a coward. She had a job, and she would do it.

She arrived at the camp to see the Lost Boys lounging around, most of them asleep. Felix sat on a log with his hood covering his face. Mary couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. She took a seat next to the only boy that was awake. He used a knife to sharpen a stick so that it would work as a functioning stake.

"Um, hi…" Mary awkwardly greeted. The Lost Boy didn't look up from his stick. "I'm Mary."

He laughed. "I know who you are." Finally, he looked up and offered her a false smile. "I'm Devin."

Devin was only a few years younger than her, but he seemed incredibly volatile. He didn't seem like the type to make conversation with girls if he could avoid it. But Mary was persistent.

"How come you're not asleep?" she cautiously asked.

Devin shrugged. "I don't feel like it. Sleeping is a choice here, not a necessity."

Mary nodded, pretending this was all normal and not bothering to mention that she slept for a good period of time against her will while Pan healed her. "Does Pan ever sleep?"

"When he wants to," said Devin as he continued to sharpen his stick. "He never sleeps here when he does, though."

"Does he ever want to sleep?"

"You're awfully inquisitive, Marigold," said Felix from under his hood, revealing that he was very much awake.

"I'm just curious," Mary said, nervously. Her voice had dropped a few octaves as stared at her hands in her lap.

Felix sat up and turned towards her, grinning. "Marigold, am I sensing a crush from you on our leader?"

Mary shook her head, vehemently denying the question. "I will _never_ have those kinds of feelings for Peter Pan."

"We'll see about that." Of course, Pan had to appear at that exact moment.

* * *

_A Long Time Ago_

_As Big Ben chimed at midnight, a streak of black carried a girl through the dark sky. Wendy couldn't contain her excitement as the shadow dropped her off in the bedroom of her brother, Michael. She raced across the room and woke him from his slumber, excited to tell him of her adventures in Neverland. But as she did so, Wendy couldn't help but notice a change in her youngest brother._

"_Michael! Michael, wake up!" she said as shook his arm. Michael slowly opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to process who the person before him was. When he did, he screamed._

_"Wendy? What are you…how are you…where have you been?" Michael yelled as he scrambled away from his sister._

_ "I…went to Neverland, Michael, remember?" she asked, both confused and hurt. "I've only been gone a little while."_

_ "Wendy…" Michael was cut off when the door swung open, flooding the room with light._

_ "Michael!" yelled his father. "What's wrong?" George Darling froze as he looked upon the unchanged form of his daughter._

_ Wendy's mother and other brother, John, entered the room next in the same fashion as George did. The Darlings were silent as they all stared at Wendy._

_ "Papa? Mum? What's wrong?" Wendy looked at the faces of her family as a brick began to settle in her stomach. They were all the same people but they looked…different._

_ "Wendy?" her mother finally said, horrified. "Where…where have you been?" _

_ "With Peter Pan, of course," said Wendy, her voice quiet. She looked at Michael, expecting him to show some response to the mention of the island he had once been to and the boy who had welcomed him there, but he did neither of those things. Instead, he sat staring at his hands in his lap._

_ "Peter Pan." George looked towards Michael for clarification. "Wasn't he the one who…" At Michael's nod, George felt red cloud his vision. His head snapped towards Wendy, who stood next to the window in confusion. "Get away from that window."_

_ "Papa?" Wendy questioned as he shut the curtains, frantically._

_ "You are never to go back to that place, Wendy Darling," ordered George as he bent down to look her in the eye._

_ "But, Papa…" she said, feeling tears gather in the corners of her eyes. Wendy Darling did not cry, but the weight of her confusion and building anxiety was crushing her._

_ "Don't fight me, Wendy," her father yelled in her face while gripping her shoulders. "You are never going back to Neverland. If I have to board up every window in this house, then I will do that. But you will never ever see Peter Pan again." _

_ "Why?" breathed out Wendy. She didn't understand why her father was so angry or why Michael wasn't coming to her defense. He was the one that summoned the shadow, after all._

_ "Wendy." She looked over to see Michael staring at her. "You've been gone for three years."_

* * *

**Author's Note: And so the plot thickens. As always, thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is welcomed. It makes me a better writer and, quite frankly, I love the ego boost (jokes jokes).**

**-OtterKay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any other recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

_A long time ago_

_ Wendy sat dumbfounded in her room. It hadn't been touched in the three years she had been gone and was covered in a thin coat of dust. Her window had been boarded up upon her arrival, preventing her from summoning Peter's shadow. That had to be the most difficult thing to cope with._

_ She had been confined to her room for a week, only allowed to leave to fulfill basic necessities. Her brothers had avoided her; especially Michael, who wouldn't even look at Wendy after he last spoke to her. Nothing explained the sudden change in her family. Part of her wondered if this was all a dream and she was really still in Neverland._

_ "Wendy?" said the tentative voice of her mother. Wendy looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway of her room. Slowly, Mary Darling moved toward her daughter's scared form._

_ "Mum? What's going on?" Wendy felt hope as her mother pulled up a chair beside her bed and took a seat._

_ "Happy birthday, love," Mary offered with a small smile, trying to distract Wendy._

_ Wendy tilted her head, confused. She didn't really care that it was her birthday. She didn't even know what day it was. Why her mother chose to tell her this, she did not know. But she was curious about one thing._

_ "So…how old am I?" she asked._

_ Mary gave her daughter a sad look. "Technically, you should be eighteen. But you don't look a day over fifteen."_

_ "Oh…" said Wendy. Secretly, she was thrilled to not be as old as she was supposed to be. She didn't want to grow up and never see Peter again. However, that still wasn't her priority here. "Why won't Papa let me go back to Neverland?"_

_ Mary tensed. "Neverland is dangerous, dear. It took you away from us for so long. Your father doesn't want to lose you again. None of us do." She moved to touch Wendy's cheek, lightly caressing it._

_ Wendy sighed and removed her mother's hand. "But Neverland is so wonderful, Mum! Peter is so daring and adventurous. The Lost Boys have the greatest bonfires! I even learned how to throw a knife!"_

_ Mary stared at her daughter. "Who's Peter?"_

_ Wendy's face lit up. "Neverland is Peter's island. He can fly and make things appear from thin air. And he knows the most beautiful parts of Neverland. Can I please go back, Mum? Please?" Wendy begged for Mary to let her go back._

_ "Wendy…That's just not possible," she said, patting her daughter's hand._

_ "Mum!"_

_ Mary shushed Wendy. "It'll be okay, love. Everything will be as it should be. You'll forget about Neverland and Peter Pan. You'll grow up." And with that, Mary left the room._

_ Wendy shook her head as her mother closed the door, feeling the panic rise within her. She could never forget about Neverland. It had become a home to her while the home she was in now felt foreign and unwelcoming. She couldn't stay in London. She had to go back._

_ Wendy stayed in her room the rest of the evening. It was well into the night before she left. Quietly, she tip-toed down the halls of the large mansion, making sure not to wake anyone. She turned a corner and found herself facing a familiar door. She held her breath as she twisted the knob. Inside, her youngest brother slept with the window open. The moonlight illuminated room, giving Wendy a beacon of hope._

_ In a whisper, she called forth Peter's shadow. Her eyes darted frantically between the window and Michael. With a gust of wind, the shadow finally made its appearance. It grabbed her wrist much as it did the first time. Wendy grinned as it pulled her into the night, taking a familiar route back to Neverland._

_ But a sense of guilt stayed with her as they flew. She felt remorse over leaving her family, despite their odd behavior. Granted, they were being considerably unreasonable and put her in solitary confinement, but still…_

_ The shadow dropped her unceremoniously in the middle of the forest as it had once before. She brushed the leaves off and turned around, trying to regain her bearings._

_ "Welcome back, Wendy." Wendy whipped her head around and within seconds had her arms wrapped around Peter in a hug. He stood still for a second before his own arms were around her waist. Peter wasn't used to the sensation, but couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it._

_ "Peter, I missed you so much! Things are so different in London," said Wendy as she pulled back._

_ "Neverland has missed you, too," Peter said vaguely. His eyes took in her form as she grinned. "London is different, you say?"_

_ "My father…he's so odd," began Wendy as they began their trek to where the campsite undoubtedly was. "He wouldn't let me come back. My mum was somewhat normal, but she really offered no help at all. John, well, he's always been strange. Michael wouldn't even acknowledge Neverland, you know!"_

_ Peter knew that the world outside of Neverland moved at a different pace than the island. In fact, he'd counted on that happening when he sent Wendy back. She had to realize that Neverland was where she belonged and that life had gone on without her._

_ "The world is a strange place, Wendy. But the good news is that you don't have to go back. Neverland can grant you anything you wish," said Peter as he looked her in the eyes._

_ Wendy's brows furrowed as she contemplated this. The obvious choice was to stay in Neverland, which she would love to do. But then there was her family. She couldn't leave them in fear of her safety._

_ "What if you came back with me, Peter? Tell them I'm okay with you," Wendy said._

_ Immediately, Peter felt the wall that he let fall with Wendy's return rebuild itself. Peter Pan didn't share. He couldn't let Wendy stay here while a part of her remained in London. No, the only way she could be his alone was to make her choose: him or her family. Call him selfish, but that's the way he worked. And he had no problem interfering in that decision._

_ Peter gave her a tight smile. "We'll see."_

* * *

Peter Pan squatted down beside Mary, careful not to disturb the sleeping Lost Boys laying about the area. "I think we should probably have a little chat, wouldn't you agree?"

Mary internally rolled her eyes at that, but agreed anyway. Pan opted not to take her hand and led her to a more private location. Mary struggled to keep up her façade of indifference as she walked beside the boy that had threw her into emotional turmoil just before. Without thinking, her hand went to a pocket in her tunic, where the three leaves sat. It served as an anchor for reminding her of her purpose on Neverland, but gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the same time.

They eventually stopped at a small clearing that looked like it could have been a camp at some point. Neither of them said a word as they stood on opposite sides of the area, not looking at each other. Mary stared at the ground as Pan kept his head up, scanning the area.

"This was Henry's family's little meeting place when they were on the island," Pan finally said as he looked at Mary. She arched a brow, wondering how that was relevant. "Pleasantries aside, I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" asked Mary, incredulously. She had expected many reactions from Pan, but an apology wasn't one of them.

Pan chuckled and looked down. "It's not in my nature to apologize, but yes. I am sorry, Mary," he said, enunciating every word of his apology. Mary didn't know what baffled her more; the apology or the easy way he said her name.

"I think it's in every boy's nature to be an idiot," she muttered under her breath, though she knew Pan could hear her.

"I suppose you're right," said Pan, sounding far more mature that a normal teenage boy.

Mary was conflicted by his apology. She knew that Pan was far more conniving than he appeared and quite frankly, she was still pissed over him kissing her and then ordering her away while he had his little meltdown. But then there was the part of her that wanted to believe that he was being sincere, that he genuinely cared if she was angry with him or not. So, she decided to stand on the fence between both possibilities.

"It's fine, Pan," she finally responded, crossing her arms while averting her eyes from his. "We all do stupid things."

In an instance, he appeared before her, tilting her head upwards. "I don't regret kissing you. That wasn't a stupid thing."

Mary felt her breathing pick up. They were both silent as he stared into her eyes. She felt naked under his gaze. It wasn't a feeling she particularly enjoyed, but it was considerably more tolerable with Pan.

Pan was the first to break eye contact. He offered her a half smile. "Truce?"

Mary let out a girlish giggle at how ridiculous it felt to be declaring peace with Pan, but figured this was her best option at this point. "Truce."

Then the reality of what this truce meant sunk in. After all of this was over, she'd never see him again. Mary didn't want to think about going back to a world with a never-ending stream of foster parents and no Peter Pan. This truly was a war, and she was the mediator that would fade into the background when this was all over. It made her feel cold and empty on the inside.

Pan noticed the change in her. "What's the matter?"

Mary shook her head. "Nothing."

He knew she was lying, but restrained his urge to press for more information. "Come, I'm sure the boys are awake."

They walked back to the campsite hand in hand. Mary wasn't a hundred percent sure where they stood, but knew that she trusted him more and more. Pan remained completely aloof, not giving any indication of what was going through his head.

Sure enough, upon arriving at camp, the boys were awake. An older boy played a drum and the boys danced around the fire, chanting. The younger boys lit up at the sight of their leader, but Pan held his hand up, willing them to go back to what they were doing.

Mary watched the boys with a curious expression. She didn't understand how they could get that much enjoyment out of acting like wild animals. Pan knew that look and dragged her towards the fire, laughing as she protested.

"Come on, Mary. It'll be _fun_."

He spun her around as the boys danced around them. She couldn't help but laugh at how freeing this felt. They moved in tune with the beat of the drum. Pan tried to get her to chant with the rest of them, but she held her ground on that one. Still, this was the most fun she'd had in…forever. Mary couldn't remember a single instance where she felt so alive and carefree. And she loved it.

Eventually, the exhaustion of the recent events took its toll on her. Technically, she didn't _need_ to sleep, but the idea of just forgetting about everything, if only for a short while, was very appealing. As the boys continued to dance on, Mary took a seat on a log, feeling herself get drowsier and drowsier. She almost missed it when Pan rested her head in his lap as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_A long time ago_

_ "You called, dearie?" Peter Pan grinned from underneath his cloak at the sound of Rumplestiltskin's voice. The normally jovial voice had taken on a darkly sarcastic tone. They were in the middle of a dark, dense brush on the edge of the Enchanted Forest._

_ "It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Pan as he removed the hood from his head, turning to face his foe. "How's Baelfire?"_

_ "Nuh uh uh, we're not here to talk about Bae," said Rumplestilskin through gritted teeth and a fake smile._

_ "Pleasantries never were your area of expertise," Pan said as one corner of his mouth curled upwards. "I'd like to make a deal, Rumple."_

_ Rumplestiltskin threw his head back and let out a cackling laugh. "And what gives you the impression that I want to do business with the likes of you?" he said with a growl._

_ Pan closed the distance between them. "I think this would be in your best interest. And if not yours, then Baelfire's," he whispered into Rumplestiltskin's ear._

_ Rumple's breath hitched at the mention of his son. He didn't want Bae in Neverland. If he played his cards right, he may not have to worry about that anymore. "And just what are you proposing?"_

_ "I need your help persuading someone to stay in Neverland."_

_ Rumplestiltskin brought his fingers together in a steeple before grinning and shaking his head. "There's more, dearie. You and I are well aware that you don't need my assistance to keep someone prisoner in Neverland."_

_ "I don't need her to be my prisoner. I just need to sever her ties to her life in her world," said Pan, staring into Rumple's eyes as he spoke._

_ "And how do you suggest I do that?" said Rumplestiltskin as he smiled manically._

_ "Enchant her family. Employ external forces. Just make it feel like she doesn't belong in her own home."_

_ Rumplestiltskin gave Pan a pensive look as a thousand scenarios ran through his head. He could perform the spell just the way that Pan wanted him to, but where was the fun in that? More importantly, though, he needed to know what Pan's end of the bargain would entail._

_ "There's a price for everything, dearie. What do you have to offer me?"_

_ Pan rolled his eyes. "In exchange, I promise to leave Baelfire alone, so long as he should not seek me. I can't be held responsible for what happens in Neverland," he said with a devious smile._

_ "Really? Is that all? Remind me again why I am the one casting this spell and not yourself," Rumple said as he gestured to himself and pointed at Pan._

_ "You and I both know that my powers beyond Neverland are limited," said Pan, void of emotion._

_ Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "That's not it." He contemplated for a while before he animatedly perked up. "You said 'her.' My word, Peter Pan does not want to get his hands dirty out of fear of upsetting a girl."_

_ Pan offered no external response, only saying "Do we have a deal? Or should I make more plans to come visit Baelfire?"_

_ Rumple immediately sobered up. An overtly fake and dark smiled graced his face. "It's a deal."_

_ Pan smirked before putting his cloak back on. "We really should do this again, you know."_

_ Rumple let out a strangled laugh from his throat as he wiggled his fingers at Pan, who departed with his shadow. Rumplestiltskin knew exactly what his next move would be._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! ALL feedback is greatly appreciated. I promise I can take it; I'm a big girl ;) This chapter was sort of a filler, but hopefully still enjoyable.**

**Are there any theories about Rumplestiltskin and Pan or anything else in general? I'd love to hear what y'all have to say!**

**Until next time,**

**-OtterKay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any other recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

_A long time ago_

_ "Papa!" Wendy protested as her father forced her into what he thought was the most secure room in the house: the wine cellar. It had been cleared out and furnished with a makeshift cot and a side table and nothing else._

_ They descended the steps in the dark. Wendy felt tears roll down her cheeks as she looked around in fear. She didn't understand why her father was doing this. Ever since she was a little girl, he encouraged her to dream adventurous dreams and weave together stories of the impossible. But it was like a monster had replaced the loving, sweet man that was her Papa._

_ Her foot missed the last step and she tumbled to the ground. Wendy rose to her feet as her father stood halfway up the staircase._

_ "It is for you own good, Wendy. Peter Pan has infected you with an unholy evil and darkness. It radiates from your being and spreads by the second. This is the only way we can ensure that the rest of us are pure," he said, looking at her as if she were the devil herself. _

_ Wendy backed up until her legs hit the edge of the cot. She ran her hands up and down her arms, shivering as she did so. "How long will I have to stay here?"_

_ George Darling offered her a half-smile, though his eyes shown with disgust. "We shall see." He turned and continued his ascent up the stairs._

_ "Papa!" Wendy yelled as the door slammed shut. She raced to it, trying to force it open. It remained locked and would not budge. She yelled as she pounded her fists against the door. No one came. Finally, Wendy walked back to her cot while nursing her bruised knuckles. She scanned the room again as she sat and saw a small window at the top of the room that was covered by a short, dark curtain._

_ Wendy pulled her small cot across the room so that it rested beneath the window. When she stood on her toes on the cot, she could see into the garden where Michael, John, and she used to play. The two boys were, in fact, playing ball just outside. Wendy banged on the window, causing John and Michael to look at her. She smiled and began to feel hope as the two started to walk towards her. But after only a few steps, John stopped his brother. The two boys looked at Wendy in sorrow, and returned to their game._

_ Wendy felt scared and alone as she collapsed on her cot. She didn't understand how this could have happened. When she agreed to come back to London, she'd assumed that she'd be able to convince Papa to meet Peter and have him see her way. She had even expected anger and hurt caused by her unexpected departure. But this shadow of her father was something new entirely. And it terrified her._

_ For three weeks, no one spoke to Wendy. Someone, usually her father, came down three times a day with a meal. However, with him, he brought a vicious dog that he struggled to control. Her name was Nana. The dog had no real effect on Wendy, who had slain wild animals in Neverland alongside Peter Pan. No, the pain of knowing her father thought it was a necessity just to feed her stung more than a bite ever would._

_ Occasionally, Wendy's mother would deliver her food and water. She wouldn't bring Nana with her and she most certainly didn't scowl at her daughter. Mary Darling had a permanent look of heartbreak on her face from having to live in fear of her husband and the loss of her perfect family._

_ At the end of the third week, her father descended into the cellar. Instead of bringing Nana, he had with him a short, round man that lacked any hair atop his head. He had a wicked grin with teeth separated by a large gap between his two front ones. Wendy instantly disliked him._

_ "Wendy," cooed her father as if she were a timid animal, "I have someone for you to meet." A chubby hand with dirty fingernails shot forward at Wendy, causing her to flinch backwards. "Don't be rude, Wendy. Dr. Lydgate is here to help you."_

_ The doctor leaned in towards Wendy. "Do not worry, Wendy. I have helped many girls like you before. In fact, I'm presently helping another young girl. Her name is Alice. She believes she went to a land called Wonderland."_

_ "But Neverland is real," she cried. Wendy jerked her head towards her father. "I…I don't understand. Peter Pan…he's real."_

_ "That's enough, Wendy," yelled Mr. Lydgate. He took a deep breath and allowed the smile to return. "By the time this is all over, Neverland will have just been a bad dream."_

* * *

Mary's eyes shot open. Visions of a savage dog permeated her dreams and left her heart racing. Immediately, she sought out Pan. He wasn't anywhere to be found. No one was around, actually. The Lost Boys had all dissipated into the night, yet the campfire continued to burn brilliantly.

"You're awake." Mary jumped at Pan's voice. He came from a direction she had never ventured down before.

"Haven't slept like that in a while," she said as she rose to her feet, stretching her back in the process.

"Well, I'm glad you're well-rested," said Pan, before rubbing his hands together, "because we're going to play a little game."

"Define _game_," Mary skeptically replied.

"Just a few rounds of hide and seek," he said cheekily as Mary rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?" she said as Pan began to lead her down the path he had come. The forest was much darker and denser in these parts. "And who's to say you won't cheat, Peter Pan?"

Pan smirked. "Cheaters never win, Mary."

Mary didn't know that she wanted to know what his definition of winning was. After a while of silent walking, they came across the boys, who were eagerly waiting for the game to begin.

"Who's going to be the seeker, Peter?" asked the youngest of the boys, whose name was Tim.

"I suppose I'll give it a go," he said as he rubbed his hands together. The Lost Boys whooped and whistled at the challenge. Pan rarely ever took on the roll of the seeker, as he knew the island like the back of his hand. Mary assumed that he would just do his magical appearing thing instead of actually looking, but Peter Pan _never_ cheated.

"Some rules," Pan continued on. "Any place south of the camp is off limits, including the mermaids' dwellings. And no sharing hiding places. Makes the game go much too quick."

The boys nodded and conceded to the rules. Pan grinned and pointed upwards, shooting a burst of light into the air. The light took on the form of a giant marigold.

"You have until the last petal of the flower falls." The boys took their marks, getting ready to sprint in all different directions. "Go."

Without thinking, Mary took off. She felt a sense of déjà vu from the first time she ran away from Pan. Nevertheless, her feet hit the ground at a rapid pace and she went deep into the brush. At one point, she came face to face with two other boys, who bolted in the opposite direction.

Once Mary was sufficiently lost, she searched her surroundings for a decent hiding spot. Unfortunately, there was really nowhere to hide. At least, there was no place to hide on the ground. In a burst of adrenaline, she climbed a tree, which just so happened to be the highest tree in the area. The bark cut her hands up, but she still climbed on. Eventually, her muscles grew weak and she chose a branch to rest on.

In the distance, Mary saw the marigold losing its last petal. She sat tensely, waiting for any sort of movement. Mary had no idea how long she had been sitting in that tree for. She didn't know where any of the boys were or if they had been found or not. She was completely alone.

"Found you." Pan's voice came from just behind her in a whisper. She jumped and turned to find him perched behind her. Before she could catch her breath, though, his arm was around her and they were in the sky.

Mary shrieked and clutched onto Pan, burying her face in his shoulder. "Put me down, Peter!" Pan shook his head and laughed at the sensation of being able to fly. It had been far too long since he last had, not including the episode with Mary when she first arrived.

He took her higher up before hovering in place. "Mary, look."

Slowly, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. She gasped as she looked around. They floated above the island, giving them a bird's eye view to the landscape. To the east sat the large mountain that could be seen from the sea. To the west lied the mermaid's cove. Mary could have sworn she saw vengeful mermaids glaring at her from down below.

Pan pointed to a spot where Mary could faintly see a fire burning. Little dots that had to be Lost Boys sat around it, doing who knows what. As Mary stared, entranced by the scenery, Pan gazed wistfully at her. He could remember a time where they would fly together to every corner of Neverland. He hadn't been to those corners since she left.

Pan felt his mood sour at the reminder that she left him. Instantly, the magic that propelled them evaporated and they were falling. Pan, on instinct, vanished. Mary, on the other hand, screamed as she plummeted to the ground. The first time she fell, she had been low enough to escape with only a few cuts. But there was no way that Mary could survive this fall.

Just before she hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her. Mary opened her eyes to meet a pair of frantic green ones. Peter Pan held her close as both of them regained their breath after Mary's near death experience.

"At least you caught me this time," Mary finally said. Both of them laughed as Pan shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly as he set her down.

She stared at him for a second before smiling. "I know you are." And she truly meant it.

* * *

Emma Swan disliked doing a good number of things. The first on that list was being separated from her son, especially after he gets his heart ripped out by a madman. After that came leaving said son with his adoptive mother, Regina Mills. Thirdly, she hated going on dates.

And yet in some tragic twist of fate, she was enduring all three things in one night. Emma had agreed to let Henry stay with his other mother for the night. Coincidentally, Hook asked to take her out for a drink just an hour later. At the insistence of her father and protest of her mother, she decided to give him a chance.

The last month since Mary's departure to Neverland had been incredibly stressful in more than one way for Emma. Amidst all the drama with Pan and Henry, though, was the issue she faced with Hook and Neal. She didn't deny that she had feelings for both men, but they weren't strong enough for her to pursue them. Neal had been practically nonexistent and Hook…well, Hook was Hook. He was always on the Jolly Roger.

Emma wasn't shocked when Hook asked her out. But she was more than a little put off by the urgency in his voice. Something told her that this wasn't just a casual beer with a pirate.

Nevertheless, here she was. Emma walked through the entrance of Rabbit Hole. She _really _didn't want to go to a sports bar, but it wasn't a regular hang out for her and she was significantly less likely to encounter any of her friends while there. She saw Hook sitting at the bar, tracing the rim of his glass with his hook.

She took a seat to his left and ordered one of whatever he had. "Hey."

"Emma," Hook greeted with a half smile. "I didn't expect you to come tonight."

"Well," she said while averting her eyes, "Henry is with Regina tonight and I don't need to listen to Mary Margaret and David do…whatever it is they usually do when Henry is gone."

"Right," he replied while shaking his head and laughing. His demeanor shifted as the bartender sat Emma's drink in front of her. "I've had some…concerns, as of late."

Emma snorted as she took a drink of what turned out to be rum. "Haven't we all?"

"It's about Mary," he continued, ignoring her comment.

"Why?" asked Emma. "You never met her. You didn't even leave your ship the few days she was here."

"Well that may or may not be true." Emma raised an eyebrow at Hook. "Did the girl have brown eyes and brown hair?"

"Yes…" she replied, not comprehending what he was alluding to.

"Did she seem…" Hook waved his hook in the air as he tried to find the right word. "…odd?"

"I guess?" replied Emma, confused and a little annoyed with the way their date was going.

"Did the girl _want_ to go to Neverland?" he asked slowly, enunciating every word.

"I don't know. I guess so," she responded incredulously. "Hook, what are you getting at?"

"Bloody hell," Hook groaned as he downed the rest of his rum.

"I'll say," said Emma. "First date I've been on in a year and this happens."

He let out an exaggerated sigh before turning to face her. "If this girl is who you say she is, all hell will break loose."

"She's just a foster kid, Hook. Let it go," she said nervously.

"Emma, she's not just a foster kid, as you so graciously put it," Hook said as he grabbed her arm with his good hand. She tried to ignore the way her skin tingled where he touched her. "She's…different."

"What?" asked Emma as her eyes darted between Hook and the hand on her arm.

Hook removed his hand and gestured for another drink with his hook. "Think, Emma. Why did she come to Storybrooke?"

"Gold said she owed him a favor," she said, still not quite understanding what he was saying.

"So," said Hook as a drink was placed in front of him, "don't you think it a bit queer that this girl with no family to speak of suddenly shows up in Storybrooke, and shows no outward reaction to mentions of the Enchanted Forest or Neverland, as a normal outsider would?"

Emma was silent as she processed this. She hadn't paid the character of Mary Gold much mind since her departure. But now that Hook mentioned it, there were some glaring holes in her story.

"So you're saying that Mary isn't from here?" she asked, her eyes meeting his piercing blue, black-lined ones.

Hook let out a laugh. "More than that, love." Hook leaned in so that there were only a few inches between them. "I'm saying that Mary Gold isn't Mary Gold, if I am correct in my suspicions."

"And what exactly do your suspicions entail?" Emma shot back with an arched brow.

A crooked smile that made Emma swoon graced his features. "I spent many years sailing the waters of Neverland. Now, I made it a point to avoid familiarities with Pan, but for the last hundred or so years before the curse happened, he had a girl with him. She was a charming young lass. Reminded you of a doll." Emma gave him a look that told him to get to the point. "Anyway, I hadn't ever seen Pan obsess over anyone as greatly as her in all my years."

"So…Pan had a creepy obsession. Is that really a shocker?"

Hook shook his head. "It was more than an obsession, you see. If I knew any better, I'd say it was love. Or at least, the closest thing Pan could have to love."

Emma felt her thoughts muddle at this little tidbit of information. She didn't want to consider the idea that a boy—no, a demon—that had ripped out her son's heart was capable of something so pure. Even more frustrating, she didn't know how Mary tied into all of this.

"So what was this girl's name?"

"Wendy Darling," answered Hook.

Emma let out a laugh, though she should have seen it coming. "Okay, and what does this have to do with the whole Mary situation?"

Hook licked his bottom lip, staring at his drink before looking at her. "I have reason to believe that Mary Gold is really Wendy Darling."

"You lost me," Emma deadpanned as she sipped on her rum.

"It's the same as with your parents. Wendy Darling is sent to this world under the alias of Mary Gold and filled to the brim with false memories."

"So…" she said as she gave him an apprehensive look. "You're saying that she went through the portal with everyone else in the curse?"

"Well that part I don't know. No resident of Neverland was sent to Storybrooke, so it must have been from a separate deal between her and Rumplestiltskin," said Hook.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "And what exactly does this mean for us?"

"That is where the uncertainty lies, I'm afraid," he sighed. "For the time being, Wendy Darling is nonexistent in the eyes of Mary. But knowing Pan, he will go through most anything to get her back, including holding your boy's heart for ransom." Emma felt herself tense at the memory.

"Why would Gold send her to Neverland, then?"

"No one can truly know the reasoning behind that man's actions," said Hook with a scowl and a drink of his rum. "However, if anyone can get close to Pan, it's Wendy. And if anyone knows how to stop Pan, she would know. She never left his side."

"Right," said a dazed Emma. She hadn't expected the plethora of information given to her when preparing for her date. "So we hope that Mary…Wendy…whatever retains the skills she learned from Pan without actually remembering who she is?"

Hook shrugged. "Pretty much, yes."

"And if she remembers?" asked Emma.

Hook laughed and downed the remainder of his drink. "Like I said, all hell would break loose." Hook set his glass on the bar before winking. "I think that's enough knowledge for one night. We really should do this again." He threw a few gold pieces on the table to cover their tab and departed.

Emma stared after him, unsure if she liked him more or less after that little fiasco she called a date. But something told her this would be happening again very soon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I apologize for the tardiness and quality of this chapter. Workload for school has gotten very hectic and unfortunately this has been put on the backburner a bit. Fair warning: updates may become fewer within the next few weeks, but I promise it won't last.**

**Anyway, how are we feeling about this Captain Swan moment? I'm contemplating adding them in more. I kind of like writing from about the devilishly handsome Captain Hook ;)**

**-OtterKay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, Peter Pan, The Three Snake-Leaves, or any other recognizable content.**

* * *

"Mary Margaret and David are talking about having another baby," said Belle as she emptied a packet of sugar into her coffee. Currently, she was sitting across from Rumple in Granny's Diner. He had a bowl of porridge in front of him, but he only stared at it absently, occasionally stirring it without ever taking a bite. "Emma seems okay with it, but you never know with her."

"Hmm, yes…" said Rumple without listening. He had been like this for a while, now. Ever since Regina had cast that spell and Pan had paid them a visit, he had become much wearier. The tree had produced the leaves, as expected, but the unknown variable was Mary. She was a wild card and a risk, two things that Rumple didn't like having on the table.

"Rumple," said Belle, setting the spoon aside. "I…I've had a thought on my mind these past few weeks."

"And pray tell what is that, darling?" he asked, still staring at the porridge.

"It's about Mary. Mary…Gold," she diverted her eyes to the fruit in front of her as she said the girl's last name.

At this, Rumple looked up at her. "What about Miss Gold?"

"Well…who is she? Is she…a daughter?" asked Belle, her eyes darting to the window and avoiding his gaze.

"She's an orphan, Belle. She's no one's daughter." He hadn't intended to sound so crass, but it was a sad and unfortunate truth.

"That's not what I meant, Rumple."

"Then say what you mean, Belle," he said, gently but forcefully.

"Is she _your _daughter?" she finally demanded.

"Belle," said Rumple as he took a drink of his own coffee, "I've only ever had one child."

"Her last name," said Belle, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about her last name?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that this girl you recruited to save Henry just coincidentally has the same last name as you?"

Rumple sighed and took up stirring his porridge again. "That was simply a matter of convenience. I knew at some point the girl would be of value, so giving her a matching surname allowed for me to step in as the 'long-lost uncle' without much hassle."

"I'm not sure it's that easy," she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well," he said with a shrug. "Being a licensed attorney and a business man has its advantages."

Bella shook her head, but smiled. Secretly, she was relieved that Mary wasn't the product of a relationship with a previous woman. She would still love Rumplestiltskin, but it would be another reminder that someone else had something with Rumple that she didn't have: a baby.

But one question still gnawed at her. "If you knew you would need her one day, why didn't you just have her stay in Storybrooke?"

"Multiple reasons," replied Rumple. "First and foremost, it's easy to develop sentiment over a child, which I did not want. Second, Miss Gold _wanted_ to be in the foster system."

Belle shook her head in disbelief. "Why would she want that?"

Rumple stared hard at the white tabletop. "There are a lot of things about Miss Gold we may never understand. What I do know is this: The girl had lost her family. Maybe she thought that having a string of families would fill the hole in her heart where they used to be."

Belle considered this. Rumple thought it was cute to see her think so hard about the anomaly that was Mary Gold. "Do you ever wonder if she found solace?"

He shrugged, waving down Ruby for the bill. "She had twenty-eight years to find it."

* * *

_ Mary's eyes opened as the cold hit her. For a second, she wondered whether or not her eyes were even open. She was lying in a tiny bed that did little to keep her warm. The room was pitch black and had a faint musty smell. She sat up and tried to make out something in the darkness, but saw nothing. Instantly, Mary felt sick. She'd always hated the dark._

_ For a long period of time, nothing happened. She just sat there, trying to even her breathing. But the feeling was getting worse and worse. Not to mention, there was a steady drip of water in the corner of the room. It unnerved her like nothing else._

_ Mary brought her knees to her chest and rubbed her arms, trying to create friction. Time ceased to exist as she sat in the darkness. The only indicator that time had passed was the aching hunger that consumed her. It was the kind of hunger that comes from days of malnourishment._

_ Eventually, a door opened and flooded the room with life, revealing a staircase that led down to the room where Mary sat. The silhouette of two men appeared in the doorway, before descending down the staircase. A shot of fear ran down her spine as they came closer. It wasn't a fear of the unknown, though, for deep within her was a sense of familiarity._

_ Neither of the men said anything as the fatter of the two took out a green vile and a burlap bag. He lit a candle as he made his way towards Mary. He stopped before her and politely, though menacingly, smiled. She scrambled off of the cot, not reacting as he climbed onto the spot she had vacated with muddy Oxfords. He moved aside a curtain that she hadn't seen before._

_ "You say he comes through this window every night?" asked the fat man as he inspected the small window._

_ "Yes," said the other man, "but he has come in through the walls before. Nothing can stop him."_

_ "Well, that's not entirely accurate," said the fat man as he opened the bag._

_ "What is that?"_

_ "A gift from my brother," replied the fat man. "He's located in the Americas, around Kansas. Does quite a bit of traveling, though."_

_ "And…what exactly does it do?" asked the other man as he watched the fat man sprinkled a line of black powder along the windowsill. _

_ "It keeps unwanted visitors out. Even the more…magically inclined ones."_

_ "Right," said the other man, gulping. "So…how much does a gift like this cost?"_

_ The fat man threw his head back and laughed, the candle casting dark shadows on his ugly face. "Oh, I know you'll pay the price."_

_ The other man assisted the fat man in getting off of the cot. The two turned to leave, before the fatter man stopped and slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot." He turned to face Mary. "This is for you, child."_

_ He held the vile out to her which she refused to take it, despite her crippling hunger and thirst._

_ "Wendy," said the other man, "take your medicine. Dr. Lydgate doesn't have all day."_

_ Mary felt her insides twist at the mention of that name. She found herself unable to speak, so she shook her head in defiance. The other man sighed before storming over to Mary. Mary struggled and fought as his arms constricted around her and forced her head to face Dr. Lydgate. "Hush, Wendy. This is a good thing." He wrenched her mouth open and forced the liquid in the vile down her throat, making sure she swallowed it before he let her go._

_ Mary coughed as she stumbled back onto the cot. What she drank was most definitely not medicine. It was bitter and tasted of vomit. It seemed to crawl down her throat, numbing everything in its path. The two men slipped out of the room, slamming it shut as Mary's coughing fit continued on._

_ Eventually the coughs subsided, and Mary slumped over, exhausted. She felt as if her body was encased in gelatin, preventing her from moving at the pace of a normal human. She laid down on the cot. Her eyes may have been shut, but in the pure darkness she was unsure._

_ A banging sounded through the room. Mary slowly looked towards the door, but the sound was too near to have come from there. She looked up at the window covered by curtain and concluded that it was coming from there. Sluggishly, she rose to her feet and pushed aside the curtain._

_ Green eyes met hers. Peter Pan's banging ceased as he stared at her drugged form. Her normally alert eyes were cloudy and did not register his presence. She wasn't the same._

_ Instantly, his pounding resumed. Peter's efforts became frantic and nonstop as he tried to get to her. Internally, Mary felt enormous relief at seeing Peter Pan. Yet her body refused to obey her brain's commands. Her eyes drifted downwards to where the power was, unable to move it herself. Peter saw the gesture and froze when he saw it. He looked back at Mary, trying to make eye contact with her. With no success, he turned and disappeared into the night, hell-bent on getting his Wendy back._

* * *

Mary shot up, her heart racing. There was no way in hell that had been just another dream. Mary was a vivid dreamer, but no one could imagine dreams that were that detailed. And no dream of hers had ever been so terrifying.

As her breathing calmed, reality hit her. She was in bed with Peter Pan. Not in the sexual sense, of course. No, this was far more intimate than anyone could possible imagine. He had taken her to his Thinking Tree after their game, saying that she probably missed the comforts of a home. This was more of a tree house than a home, but Mary liked it even more because of that. It felt safe.

She didn't know who had fallen asleep first. They had been talking for ages about everything and nothing. He made her laugh with his countless stories about sordid misadventures on a ship called the Jolly Roger with his Lost Boys. She told him about life in her world; about the foster families and the horrors of high school. He reacted appropriately, proclaiming Mary as one of the bravest people he had ever met. It was…nice.

She looked over at Pan's sleeping form and felt her heart rate speed up once again. He looked so peaceful in his slumber. He wasn't the manipulative demon that played her heart and mind like a piano. He was just…a boy. A Lost Boy. There had been about a foot between them, but his arm had crossed the distance and was dangerously close to her side.

She sighed as she got out of the small bed and looked around the room. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a hammock that was obviously more commonly used than the bed they had been sleeping on. Mary looked out the window into the night sky as she rested her hands in her pockets.

Mary's breath caught as her fingers wrapped around something dry and crinkled. She had almost forgotten about the leaves. Or at least, she _wanted_ to forget about the leaves. Inevitably, Mary had developed feelings for Pan. That being said, she wanted to pretend as if the leaves didn't exist, as if they were just ordinary leaves that had found their way into her pocket. She wanted to pretend that there was a chance that she could keep Pan to herself and pretend that she had no other alternative. But she knew that couldn't happen. Rumplestiltskin wasn't the type to stray from his word. And she wouldn't be the one that delivered Pan to that fate.

Cautiously, Mary made her way back over to where Pan rested. She sat beside him and looked at his youthful features. In his own way, he was beautiful. However, this wasn't the time to admire him. With shaking hands, she brought out the leaves. She stared at them, as if trying to see the magic the lurked within them. The idea that she had the power to take away Pan's power was nauseating. But the idea that she could lose Peter Pan made her even sicker.

Mary concluded that this opportunity would not come again. With a heavy heart, she placed one on his left eye. Her eyes searched for any signs of him waking up. She put the second leaf over his right eye. He did nothing. Finally, Mary put the third leaf over his mouth.

She held her breath as she waited for whatever was supposed to happen. She began to panic as she imagined the scenarios of what would happen. Mary had really not planned ahead. She didn't even consider how she would leave Neverland or how she was going to sneak Pan passed the Lost Boys. And if Rumplestiltskin should come, she didn't want a fight to ensue between the citizens of Storybrooke and the Lost Boys. The possibilities were daunting.

And yet, the leaves did nothing.

_This is stupid_, thought Mary as she shook her head. She was in over her head. She didn't know a thing about magic. Knowing her, she probably didn't even do it right.

Mary took the leaves off Pan, only to reveal open eyes tinged with anger and a bit of hurt.

"I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you, Mary" seethed Pan. "You should know better than to attack someone in their sleep."

Mary gasped and moved backwards, but Pan caught her hand, which held the leaves. "How did you…?"

Pan rolled his eyes and scowled. "Nothing enters or leaves Neverland without me noticing." He paused and held out a clenched fist. His hand opened to reveal three leaves that were painstakingly familiar. Mary's heart sank. "I think you meant to use these."

"I…I…" Mary struggled to find the words.

"You what?" he retorted. "Did you seriously think this would work? After everything I've taught you?"

Mary's face heated. "You've taught me nothing. In fact, ever since I came here, you have found it necessary to endanger my life, manipulate my emotions, and try to convince me that I'm someone I'm not." She was in his face, forgetting the fear that had struck her cold just seconds before.

"So you admit, then, that you have feelings for me? Anyone that has the capacity to feel hurt has to have allowed themselves the ability to endure it. Something must have been worth the suffering." Pan was insane. His pupils were dilated and he seemed to have been just as much shadow as he was boy.

Mary's head was spinning. Pan grinned at her silence. "Am I right?" Again, she said nothing. He had articulated the very conflict that raged within her.

The silence continued before Mary shook her head. "If you had the leaves all along, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to believe that I meant something; that you would choose me instead of Rumplestiltskin." Pan began to deflate. The manic anger was replaced with hurt. She had failed his test. "But clearly, I was mistaken." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"Pan…" said Mary, taking a step towards Pan, who had walked over to the large window.

"Leave. Go back to Rumplestiltskin and his little band of heroes," he looked over at her, his expression nearly breaking her heart. "I can't keep you as my prisoner, no matter how much I want you here."

"Pan…" she tried again, but Pan resolved to end this conversation.

"I'll have my shadow take you back to Storybrooke," he said, heading towards the door.

"Peter." He froze, keeping his back to her. Mary took a deep breath, stepping towards him. "You can't send me away from Neverland."

Pan's eyebrows furrowed. "Can't I?"

Mary shook her head. "Not yet. Not before…"

"Before what? Before you finish your silly little quest to end the abominable Peter Pan? Really, Mary, I should think that at this point you would have figured out that that just can't happen." He turned around with his fists clenched as his chest heaved.

"Peter, stop," yelled Mary.

"It's like talking to a wall. And there are times where I wonder if I'm insane and Wendy really is gone. That's not a very pleasant thought, _Mary._"

Neither said anything as the words sunk in. Mary felt her heart break as she saw Pan. For once, he wasn't the arrogant punk that pulled all the strings and wore a mask of indifference. He was just a boy; a boy whose heart was broken. A boy whose heart _she _had broken and betrayed. She felt the guilt begin to spread throughout her.

"Peter…I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just…" Mary bit her lip and looked away, feeling sick to her stomach. "I didn't know what else to do."

Pan turned towards her, shaking his head. "You could have chosen to stay with me; to trust me. I could have protected you, Mary."

"And risk your life?" asked Mary, incredulously. "I couldn't do that."

Pan arched an eyebrow, exasperated. "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Rumplestiltskin's threat. If I didn't fulfill my end of the deal, he would have come after you," she said, feeling foolish as she finished her words.

Pan let out a laugh. "Do you seriously think that Rumple can beat me at my own game?" Pan sobered up and stood before Mary, forcing her to crane her head up ever-so-slightly to meet his eyes.

Mary threw her hands up. "Well, yeah. The only reason I'm here is because the man has some weird vendetta against you."

"Is that really the only reason?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she said, her voice trembling.

"I think you're lying to me," he replied with a smirk.

His moods were giving her whiplash. "Obviously. I did just try to save your life."

Pan rolled his eyes. "Right. That little daring act of affection."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that I was trying to protect you?" asked Mary, frustrated.

"I don't need protection," he fired back.

"Then what do you need?"

Pan went quiet. Mary knew what he needed. It seemed so mundane, but she was afraid it wouldn't be enough; that she wouldn't be enough. And despite all the crap he had put her through and the immaturity, she wanted to be what he needed.

She put her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. They were that stunning green that reminded her of a forest. She saw the vulnerability that he tried so hard to hide behind the vindictive exterior. Slowly, she raised her head up to his and kissed him.

As soon as their lips touched, images of a girl and a boy filled her mind. She knew who they were, but she didn't at the same time. They were young and wild. Sometimes, they ran between the woods. Other times, they danced with the Lost Boys. They went aboard a ship where an admittedly attractive pirate did the boy's bidding. The boy taught the girl how to fight and use the island's magic. And the boy always had a devilish grin and a sparkle in his eye. Whenever he looked at the girl, he looked whole. The boy was Peter Pan. The girl was Wendy Darling. More importantly, the girl was Mary.

Mary gasped and pulled back, her breathing erratic. Pan searched her face, cautiously. She kissed him, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't regret it.

"Mary…"

She shook her head. "No. I mean…yes, but…"

Pan tried to subdue the feelings of hope. "Wendy?" Her eyes shot to his, confused but familiar. She'd done it. She'd broken the curse. Pan's face broke into a wide grin. "Welcome back, Wendy."

* * *

**Author's Note: The End. Jokes jokes, we're nowhere even near the end. On a more serious note, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. School has been hectic, but hopefully I am able to post more frequently now. As always, your feedback is VERY appreciated and makes me feel worthwhile ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**-OterKay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any other recognizable content in this story.**

* * *

Peter had expected multiple outcomes should Mary regain her memories. The first, and his favorite, was that she'd instantly rejoice and they would be together again. Or, he feared that she would remember the thing that had driven her away. No matter what, though, he knew that she _had_ to remember.

Peter had not anticipated what had actually occurred, however. Mary (or was it Wendy?) stood there, staring at Peter. She said nothing, but wore a troubled expression. Instantly, the fear set back in that maybe she didn't remember; that maybe she was just pretending for his sake.

"Peter," she finally said.

He looked at her cautiously. "Do you…remember?"

She shook her head, though not in the negative. "I see…visions of us; of a younger me. And there are so many of them." Peter began to feel the hope rise within him. "But then there are holes. Everything starts and ends with you. It's like I never had a childhood or parents. It doesn't make sense."

"But you remember _me_, Wendy?" he inquired.

"Mary," she corrected. "I'm still Mary. Peter, you're all I…_remember_."

"Right," he said slowly. "_Mary_." He traversed to the other side of the room, thinking, before turning around to face her. "So what will it take to get you to believe that you're _Wendy_?"

Mary ran a hand through her brown hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Peter, how am I supposed to believe anything? You and I both know that magic can do things to you. I could just be hallucinating right now."

"But that's just it, Mary. Magic can put thoughts in your mind," he said, evenly, "but it can take them away, too."

"No," said Mary, more to herself than Peter.

"Yes. Is the idea that magic took your memories really that much of a surprise?" asked Peter. He put his hands on her shoulders, shaking them lightly. "Mary. You told me about the foster families and school. Twenty-eight years of a never-ending string of families that forget about you after three years. Twenty-eight years of never aging. Don't tell me that magic has never played a role in your life."

"I'm not saying that I'm ignorant to magic," defended Mary.

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe that you could have been under a spell?"

"I didn't say that I'm not under a…"

Peter cut her off, his voice raising. "Then why do you refuse to admit that you lost a part of you and that you're finally getting it back?"

"Because maybe I don't want to remember, Peter," she finally yelled.

No one spoke for a long period of time. Mary felt drained by her sudden outburst, and took a seat in the hammock. "There's a reason I went to Rumplestiltskin." She let out a slight laugh. "And the time I've spent with you has been…eventful. A good eventful. I don't want to ruin that, Peter. I don't want to imagine what could have made me leave all of this." Her voice broke as she finished.

Peter stood there, unmoving. He had struggled with this possibility before, but didn't want to consider it. But he knew that she was right. And he had to pay the price of his actions.

Peter went over to where Mary sat and kneeled before her, holding his hands in hers. "Mary. I've made mistakes. And I will never deserve your forgiveness. But I won't stop fighting for it. I can't pretend that the past never happened. I know you Mary," he paused for a second and smiled at her, sadly, "you'll forgive me. And I can't accept your mercy without you knowing what I did. It wouldn't be real."

Mary was caught in Peter's gaze. There was no doubt in her mind that he was being genuine. And the fact that he was willing to come clean and risk losing her spoke volumes. She was afraid to delve into the darkest parts of her mind, but she wanted Peter Pan in every way. She couldn't let Peter carry his guilt because she was a coward.

She smiled sadly, looking down. "Why are you so sure about me, Peter? From the beginning, you were sure I was Wendy and not some freaky look-alike. How?"

He tilted her chin up, giving her a half-smile. "There's only one Wendy Darling, and I'd know her from a mile away."

Though Mary was not a blusher, she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She took a deep breath and rose, forcing Peter to stand in the process. "So…how are we going to get my memories back?"

Peter's face broke into a large grin. "I haven't quite thought that part through, yet."

Mary rolled her eyes, but smiled. Then a thought suddenly occurred. "What about Rumplestiltskin? I'll be breaking my end of the deal."

Peter shrugged with a devilish smirk on his face. "I wouldn't say that. You did try to suck my soul out with a plant. It's not your fault that you're rubbish at being stealthy."

Mary's eyes went wide. "Suck your soul out? I thought they just knocked you out."

"They do. But that's a side effect of what they really were intended for. You see, the leaves were intended to capture the soul of whoever they are placed upon. Similar to Pandora's Box, except that it doesn't take the physical being and it's temporary. When the leaves wilt, the soul dies," he said smoothly. At Mary's stunned stare, he grinned. "Not that it would have had any effect on me. The magic leaves can't take what you never had," he said with a wink.

Mary pinched his arm.

"Ow," said Peter, more from shock than hurt.

"You're telling me that I've been carrying soul-sucking leaves and that I nearly handed your soul to Rumplestiltskin and now you're making a joke about it?" she yelled.

Peter had the decency to look a tad bit sheepish, though not that much. "Point taken."

Mary's brows furrowed. "There's one thing I don't understand." Peter gestured for her to continue. "Why didn't the spell lift all the way? I thought it was an all or nothing type of thing."

Peter shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I do have an idea as to how we can find out."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of his Thinking Tree. A small amount of magic allowed them to float safely down to the forest floor. Peter continued to hold her hand as he led her through the forest. They strolled quietly together, neither asking questions.

However, they only traveled so far when a set of vines curled around Mary, yanking her to the side of a tree.

Mary screamed as Pan slowly came to a stop. "What the hell, Peter?"

"Calm down," he said evenly.

"I'm not going to bloody calm down. Not until you get this tree to let go of me," she said, feeling the vines tighten in response to her struggles.

"So you remember this old friend?" He stepped forward, crossing his arms.

Mary glared at him but nodded.

"Do you have something you regret, Mary?" asked Peter with a taunting smile.

"I don't know. Must have forgotten it," she seethed.

Pan sighed and waved his hand, causing the vines to go limp. Mary brushed the dirt off of her and steadied her breathing, all the while glaring at Peter. "You're unbelievable."

She walked up to him, raising her eyebrows. He winked. "My apologies, love. I couldn't resist the temptation."

Mary rolled her eyes and pushed past Peter, continuing down the path they were heading before the tree attacked her. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To the mermaids," he said, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"The mermaids?" she repeated incredulously. "Are we talking about the same mermaids that tried to _kill_ me?"

"The very same ones," he said with a wink as he led them in a different direction. "What you must remember, Mary, is that this is _my _island. No matter how hard they try to assert their independence, I still have a certain…influence that I can and do use over them."

Mary was silent for a few moments as she processed this information. "And what are they gonna do for me? I mean, they're mermaids."

"They certainly aren't sorcerers or anything of the like, but they do have their tricks. Well, the elders do," said Peter over his shoulder.

"Right," she said, unconvinced. They continued on through the forest without saying anything.

"Peter," said Mary, hesitantly, "why don't we just go see Rumplestiltskin?" She regretted asking immediately. Though she couldn't remember how, she knew that there was bad blood between the two of them.

To her surprise, Peter wasn't fazed by her question. He kept walking, not even turning around to face her. "I think Rumplestiltskin has already had a large enough role in our affairs, wouldn't you agree?"

Neither spoke as they traversed the woods. The air was thick with tension as the weight of the day's tribulations began to set it. Mary felt like she was trapped in a whirlwind of Peter Pan. Quite frankly, it was exhausting. But she was tired of sleeping. She wanted to be awake; in more ways than one.

Out of nowhere, Mary found herself falling forwards, her foot catching on a root. She landed flat on her face, cursing as she landed. Feeling more humiliated than pained, she looked up to see Peter there, struggling to contain his laughter.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Go on."

On cue, Peter burst out laughing. It was a side-splitting, contagious laugh that had Mary giggling as she got back to her feet. Really, it wasn't that funny, but the two of them were in desperate need of some humor. Eventually, her laughter subsided, but Peter continued on.

She half-heartedly shoved him, trying to get him to sober up. He put his hands up, immediately calming down. "Apologies."

Mary shook her head and continued down the path they were heading. She'd gotten no further than ten feet when she let out a yelp as Pan materialized in front of her, bent at the knees. "Hop on."

Mary let out a tinkling laugh as she jumped onto his back. He adjusted her and they took off at lightning speeds. He jumped over roots with unparalleled grace and agility. It was childish and silly and Peter. Well, a version of Peter without the inexplicable anger and manipulative nature.

Pan slowed down as they neared the mermaids' dwelling. He took her through a small clearing, allowing her to get back to her feet. Mary stretched as she stood, staring into the night sky as she did so. This prompted a question that Mary had been wondering about since she retained her memories. "It's always dark here. What happened to the light?"

Peter gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid it left the day you did."

* * *

_A long time ago_

_ Wendy hadn't seen Peter in months. At first, she hoped that he was planning a rescue for her, but her hope diminished when he didn't make another appearance. She felt her resolve crumble as the days faded into nights and the night drifted into days._

_ She knew her mind was slipping, but she couldn't bring herself to care. For the first time in however long she had been back, Wendy began to wonder what was real and what wasn't. The constant exams from Dr. Lydgate made her doubt her story; that there really was a boy named Peter Pan who lived in a world where dreams happened._

_ But things had changed since Dr. Lydgate's latest visit. It had gone normally; Dr. Lydgate talked to Wendy like she was five, forced her to drink her "medicine," and asked her confusing questions that made her head hurt. He took notes per usual, smiling cruelly as he observed her in her nearly comatose state. _

_ "The first part of her treatment is at its end, Mr. Darling," he had said pleasantly as he gathered his paperwork and remedies into his suitcase._

_ "So you'll take her with you on your next appointment, yes?" inquired George, anxiously. He wanted her out of his household._

_ "It's a bit more complicated than that." Mr. Lydgate tilted his hat towards Wendy, bidding her unconscious form farewell as they turned to leave. "I have to bring in a…a team, if you will. Transporting a girl in Wendy's condition can be very dangerous and we do like to take precautions at Bethlem's."_

_ "And the treatment…at Bethlem's…what should happen if it doesn't work?" George asked lowly as they left the basement._

_ Mr. Lydgate sighed, taking his time to formulate an answer. "Well I'm afraid more drastic measures will have to take place."_

_ "Desperate measures?" exclaimed George as they reached the front door._

_ "It's an operation. They call it a lobotomy. Very, very new. It takes away the patient's ability to think like you and I can. It may be the closest that people like Wendy will ever get to being normal," replied Dr. Lydgate in a very serious tone. His mood flipped quickly and he tilted his hat in goodbye, leaving George Darling to ponder this information._

_ That had been a week ago. Wendy's dosages had gone from being weekly to daily as they prepared to transport her. Her rations of food had become smaller, weakening her. If she thought the past few months were hard, this had been absolute hell._

_ The door opened and a group of four men came in, all dressed in trench coats and derby hats. Leading them was Dr. Lydgate in all of his glory. They walked over to Wendy's cot, where she lay unmoving. As soon as one of the men grabbed her arm, she jerked back._

_ Wendy fought against the men, though unable to do little more than leave a few scratches and bruises. The men grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back. "Now Wendy," said Dr. Lydgate. "Is this really necessary?"_

_ Wendy kept her mouth shut as she glared at the doctor. He sighed and nodded to his men. They yanked her forward, making her stumble up the stairs and down the long halls of the Darling household. Wendy caught a glimpse of her mother standing with one hand on each of her brothers' shoulders. Mrs. Darling watched mournfully, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so._

_ "Mama, don't let them do this" yelled Wendy, in a desperate last attempt. Mary Darling looked away, closing her eyes as she waited for them to pass._

_ Something in Wendy broke. Her mother had been the only thing that kept her fighting, and she had rejected her. Now she had no one. Peter Pan was gone, and her family had abandoned her. She was truly alone._

_ The men led her out of the house as she struggled. Mr. Lydgate calmly closed the large door, bidding the Darlings farewell for a final time. He opened the door of the black carriage, gesturing for Wendy to enter. Yanking her arms from their confinement, she climbed in. Two men entered beside her and Dr. Lydgate took a seat across from her. The other two men sat in the front seat of the carriage, one of them yielding the reigns of the horses. With a crack of the whip, they were off._

_ They rode through the heart of London. Wendy cringed as sunlight fled the space. She had been in the dark for so long that the light nearly blinded her._ _But the darkness terrified her. She could never go back._

_ A low whistle filled the carriage. Wendy's breath caught as she heard the tune. She knew that melody. Slowly, her eyes drifted to the man to her left. Peaking out from behind the collar of his coat, was a scar barely visible on his right cheek. Wendy's eyes widened, but before she could react, Dr. Lydgate's voice rang out._

_ "Stop that whistling, would you?" asked Dr. Lydgate, losing the polite demeanor he had had earlier. The whistling ceased, and the carriage was silent again. Wendy averted her eyes, but started to feel hope for the first time in months._

_ The carriage came to a halt in front of a daunting building. A long stretch of land separated the road from the asylum, with a path that led to a giant set of doors. The two men dragged her to the building as she fought, kicking and yelling. Dr. Lydgate strolled behind them at a leisure pace._

_ Wendy froze as she saw a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. "What the bloody hell was that?" asked Dr. Lydgate, who had clearly seen it as well._

_ Instantly, the man to her left whipped a club out from beneath his coat. Wendy ducked as he hit the man on her other side before turning around to face Dr. Lydgate, who put his hands up in fear and shock. "You'll let her go," said the man in a monotone voice that Wendy had heard before._

_ Dr. Lydgate blinked before nodding frantically. The man, who was actually only an eighteen year-old boy, turned back to Wendy. "Pan has missed you, Wendy Darling."_

_ "Felix?" she asked, afraid that this was a delusion._

_ He removed his hat and coat, revealing a set of ragtag clothing. Felix grinned. "It's time you returned to Neverland. We've been waiting for you."_

_ Wendy gasped as a transparent black hand wrapped around her wrist, roughly. "Be gentle, Shadow," said Felix, bored. It said nothing as it grabbed Felix and took off in broad daylight._

_ Wendy felt so alive to finally be in the air again. She didn't realize how much she missed the freedom that came with flying. She didn't feel the confines of that horrid dark room. It was wonderful. _

_But there was that lingering thought that sat in the back of her mind; what if she had truly succumbed to the madness that her father insisted she had? The more she wrestled with it, the more she wanted to believe that Peter was real. She wasn't crazy._

_ They made it through the cloud barrier, and Wendy felt a grin spread on her face as she saw the island in the distance. For the first time in weeks, her mind felt clear. She was at home._

_ The shadow dropped the two of them in the center of the forest. Felix was quickly on his feet and out of sight by the time Wendy righted herself. Immediately, she felt her fear of the darkness begin to set in. The only light was provided by the moon, which came down in beams through the treetops._

_ "Wendy," came a voice from behind her._

_ Wendy turned around and smiled, before stopping herself. She had thought he abandoned her. "Peter. Are you…is this real?"_

_ Peter appeared in front of her in an instant. "Of course it's real," he said, staring into her eyes. "And I can promise you that I'm very much real."_

_ Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. She bit back a cry at how good it felt to be in the arms of someone who cared. And she felt truly safe when she was with him._

_ "Where were you, Peter?" Wendy asked quietly. "I waited for you. And it was terrible."_

_ "I know," said Peter, pulling back. "And for that I am sorry. I had to make certain arrangements."_

_ Wendy looked down and swallowed. She couldn't trust herself or anyone around her. "My father thinks I'm a demon, Peter."_

_ "He isn't your father, Wendy. Not anymore." He licked his lips as he grabbed her hand. "We are your family. The Lost Boys will never betray you in the way that he did. You're safe with us."_

_ Wendy tried to meet his eyes and believe what he was saying, but she had doubts. "How long was I gone?"_

_ "A year, at least," he responded. "And yet, you don't look like you've aged a day." It was unnatural for someone of her world. He knew that she was at an age where the changes in her appearance were drastic. No, this had a more magical air about it._

_ "I wasn't exactly taken proper care of," she muttered, trying to suppress the growing anger._

_ "No, you weren't," he said, remembering the nights where he looked at her through that small window, only to have her stare right through him. "Come on, the boys missed you."_

_ Wendy smiled as she thought of the boys. She hadn't realized how much she missed them. And Peter._

_ "Peter," she said as he began to lead her to the boys. "Thank you. For saving me." She pulled him in for another hug, which he quickly returned. They stayed there in their embrace for a while, neither saying anything. He hadn't realized how much he missed the simple pleasure of holding her._

_ "Let's go," said Wendy, pulling back, though not before kissing him on the cheek. They took a few steps before Pan stopped, frowning._

_ "Wait," said Peter. He waved his hand towards her and her usual Neverland attire materialized on her body, her disgusting nightgown vanishing. She looked down and was relieved to be rid of her old garments. "Now we can go."_

_ They walked through the forest hand-in-hand, not saying anything. Peter saw how much energy she needed to exert, which was an astounding amount compared to before when she could run through these woods for hours without breaking a sweat. And it was obvious that the girl didn't have an ounce of muscle on her, nor did she have any fat. He was sure that if she were to move aside her tunic, he'd be able to see every one of her ribs beneath her pale skin. The thought of what she went through sickened him, while eliciting a certain sense of anger and vengeance, one that he would not lose anytime soon._

_ They eventually made it to a new spot where Peter had made his camp. The boys were anxiously waiting. They really did miss Wendy. More importantly, though, they missed the way Peter was before Wendy left. He had been infinitely darker and more anxious._

_ The boys sprang up and charged for Wendy, bombarding her with hug after hug. She giggled as the Lost Boys welcomed her back, before wincing as they squeezed her already fragile frame._

_ Peter saw her cringe. "Alright, alright. The time for welcoming is over." The younger boys protested as Peter held his hand up, causing his flute to appear. "How about a song?"_

_ Peter began to play a song that Wendy had never heard him play before. It was hypnotic, to say the least. The boys danced like a bunch of heathens, and Wendy couldn't fight the urge to join them. They moved around the bonfire, some wearing animal skins and furs. Some swung sticks and clubs and let out tribal cries. Despite her fatigue, Wendy found herself unable to stop dancing. And she loved it._

_ As Pan played, he watched Wendy. This had been what he wanted. He wanted to know that her attachments to her world had been severed. But a sense of guilt began to gnaw at the conscience he didn't know he had. This wasn't how he wanted to get her to hear the music. But there was no going back now._

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! As always, your feedback is very much appreciated. It also serves as an excellent motivator when I am feeling especially lazy.**

**Until next time,**

**-OtterKay**


End file.
